June Black: The True Story
by converse37
Summary: June Sommers was your average almost 17 year old girl. But when she finds out shes adopted, she flies out to Washington to meet her father, Billy Black. While there, something takes place that alters her life forever. Story 1 out of 4.
1. The Truth

**Hey guys I was really bored when I got the idea for this story hopes ya like it. **

**-Maddie**

**Chapter 1 Family History**

**Junepov**

**I was your normal 17 year old lived in sunny Arizona. Tall, skinny bean pole, frizzy blond hair, hazel eyes, and extremely tan. I was different a little though because I was the tom boy. I loved sports. I loved my boyfriend Mickey or I thought I did any way. I loved my family except my brother. I loved my life. It was one school project that changed it forever.**

"**Okay class, our project for the semester. You are to research your family trees, find out about your heritage, and make a report and power point about it." The teacher instructed. **

**That's when it all began. I grabbed a laptop and turned it on. Load faster I thought impatiently. I went to one of the websites listed on the board. was about your ancestors and what they did. I started reading it and got hooked. It was so fascinating.**

"**June Black!" The teacher scolded, "Put the computer away class is over!" **

**Everyone laughed and went back to getting their books. I put away the computer and went to my next class. I wasn't paying attention I was to busy thinking about what I previously had read.**

"**Alright classes dismissed have a good weekend." The teacher muttered after the bell rang. I darted to homeroom and waited for my best friend Maya to come in. Our other best friend Bella had moved to Forks, Washington I missed her so much.**

"**Maya! Thank god I thought Risley might have made you die with her lecture on posture!" I said.**

"**Almost did. How does an English teacher go from grammar to posture like that?" She snapped her fingers.**

"**I have no clue." I packed up the rest of my books and Maya and I did our usual routine. Walk to the bathroom really slowly and come back as soon as the bell rings.**

"**So are you meeting me at Butch's later?" she asked as we left the classroom.**

"**Can't make it. I've got wrestling then I meeting James. It's our six month anniversary." I explained.**

"**Can't you skip wrestling?" She pleaded.**

"**I can't Coach would a have a fit. States are next month and I'm starting, and you know the starters with coach are the best wrestlers he's got." I reminded her.**

"**Blah curse you and your need to wrestle!" She said throwing her hands up in the air.**

"**Whatever. You know you could just make a date with Chucky." I told her.**

"**Maybe I will." She pointed her nose in the air.**

**We didn't even make it to the bathroom. The bell had rung literally as soon as we reached the door. We went back to homeroom and got our bags. **

**The bus ride home was eventful. I got a text from James. Maya texted Chucky asking him if he wanted to go out later. We got off at our stop and walked home together. Maya lived next door to me and this was our same routine. I went in my house got changed and my mom drove me to wrestling. During the three gruesome hours of wrestling I just kept thinking of my date with James. I took a shower when I got home and then got ready for my date. Jeans shorts and a blue shirt Maya made me wear. I put on my favorite blue chucks and went down stairs. James was already there talking to my dad about Baseball. **

**We left and went to my favorite Italian restaurant La Bella Italiana. He knows me so well. We exchanged gifts. I gave James a Ryan Howard Jersey.**

**Both of us may live in live in Arizona, but we grew up in a small town near Philadelphia. Both our dad's who worked for the same company got transferred here. So he and I still loved the Phillies and are convinced that Ryan Howard is the best player. (A/N Phillies RULE!) **

**He got me a pair of earrings with little LS's on them. My favorite High school back in PA was La Salle college high school. He knew if I could of I would have gone there.**

"**Thank you so much!" I told him as I saw them.**

"**I know you to well." He laughed.**

"**So how was wrestling? Did you quit yet?" He asked. He had been hoping I quit so he could be the stronger one in our relationship.**

"**I not quitting ever! So you'll never beat me at arm wrestling! Haha!" I said.**

**We ate dinner talking about our day. I don't get to see him much because we go to different schools. He walked me home. While we were outside my house he kissed me.**

"**Love you June." He whispered.**

"**I love you too James." I whispered back kissing him again. He put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. We stood there kissing for a minute until he pulled away grinning.**

**I walked to my front door and turned around. He was still standing there smiling.**

"**Bye James, I love you!" I yelled to him.**

"**I love you too June!" He yelled back then he walked away toward his house.**

**As soon as I got to my room the phone rang.**

"**Hi Maya!" I said with enthusiasm.**

"**I saw you guys come home." She told me.**

"**Stalker!" I replied.**

"**Hey not my fault you live next door and my window has a perfect view of your front yard." She said.**

"**You are so weird Maya." I muttered.**

"**You said you loved him!" She sighed.**

"**Your acting like I have never said that." I told her.**

"**You've said it before?" She sounded shocked.**

"**Uh yeah! We've been going out for six months I think we've passed that street already." I said.**

"**Well, my date was fine thanks for asking." She sounded annoyed.**

"**What happened?" I asked already tired of talking about our love lives.**

"**Sorry, I don't kiss and tell." I could hear her sniffle.**

"**Maya, If your trying to make me beg to know what happened I'll come over to your house and hurt you. JUST SPEAK!" I threatened her.**

**We spent the next hour and a half talking about who knows what until I told her I was exhausted and tomorrow was my sleep until six day so she better let me rest.**

**I passed out minutes later.**

**The next morning my alarm went off at six. I got up took a shower and went downstairs. I made myself a breakfast essential. I don't like eating breakfast so my mom buys them for me. I went upstairs at eight to go for my usual jog then lift.**

**I just finished lifting when the phone rang. I didn't recognize the number but I picked up any way.**

"**Hello?" I asked still tired from my workout.**

"**June? Is that you?" a voice replied sounding excited.**

"**Uh yes may I ask whose calling?" I replied going to the sink to get a glass of water.**

"**June! It's me Bella!" Bella said.**

**I dropped my cup and it broke into millions of shards of glass.**

"**Bella?" I croaked frozen from shock.**

"**June, oh my gosh how are you?" She asked.**

"**Bells, is that really you?" I spoke.**

"**Uh yeah. I thought I'd call to see how my best friend was!" She rang out a laugh.**

"**I haven't seen you in three years! How are you? What has your life been like? How's Forks? Are you coming back?" I asked in one breath**

**I'm great. My life has been fine, Forks is well, Forks. Sorry I'm not coming back." She replied**

"**It's okay. How have your three years been Bells?" Mine has flown by." I said.**

"**Well my three years have been glorious." She said giggling at something.**

"**Okay Bells what's up? You're acting really happy. Has something happened to you?" I asked suspiciously.**

"**Um, yes something has happened." She sounded nervous now.**

"**Spill NOW!" I ordered.**

"**Hold on one sec." She mumbled something unintelligible.**

"**I've met my soul mate." She sounded like bliss.**

"**I know exactly what you're feeling." I muttered.**

"**What? June Black tell me now what's going on." She sounded curious. She has multiple emotions issues. **

"**I've been dating James for the last six months and I think I'm in love with him." I admitted.**

"**What? Little Juney is in love!!" She teased.**

"**Shutup Bella!" I groaned. "Alright tell me about your supposed 'soul mate' I want to know about him now! I ordered.**

"**Alright, his name is Edward, He's seventeen, he's extremely tall, reddish brown hair, muscled, pale white, and absolutely gorgeous." She sighed.**

"**Awwww bellsy bear is in love!" She growled as I mentioned her old nickname.**

"**Bells I got to go. I'm meeting James later and I just finished lifting. I smell terrible. Bye Bellsy Bear!" I mused.**

"**Bye Juney! I think I can- Ahhh! Uh bye!" She abruptly hung up. I called Maya immediately.**

"**Maya, guess what?" I basically lashed out.**

"**James proposed what?" She laughed at her stupid joke.**

"**No Bella just called me!" I told her.**

"**You mean our Bella who has been gone for three years?" She asked sounding really surprised.**

"**I just really wanted to tell you that. I have to go. James and I are meeting later and I smell terrible. Bye!" I said.**

"**I think I can smell you from here! Bye!" She hung up.**

**I took a shower and got dressed. James asked me to look nice. Not my version of nice. Decent nice. I went down stairs and grabbed an apple. **

**We were sadly out of granny smiths so I ate a red one. I started thinking about Bella. She had drawn a really good picture of pale white arms holding a red apple.**

"**June, honey can you come here?" My mom called from the living room.**

**I walked into the room where my mom and dad were seated.**

"**Sit please." She asked sounding nervous.**

"**Mom what's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked getting nervous myself.**

"**Well, we just found out you were doing a school project about your family history and decided to tell you the truth."**

**My mom looked disappointed in her self. My dad wrapped his arm around her shoulder.**

"**Really what's going on?" I asked.**

"**Honey, you're not our child. We adopted you." She started crying.**

**I'm adopted? Adopted are you serious? My parents have been lying to me for years and they finally tell me the truth?**

"**Why didn't you just tell me?" I said.**

"**We didn't want you to know. We thought it was best you never found out. But you would find out with the project." She said wiping away tears.**

"**Do I ever get to meet my actual parents?" I questioned**

"**Well, your mother Sarah Black died years ago. Your father though would like to meet you though." My 'dad' said.**

**I'm a Black, I like that name. June Black, hmmm it has a nice ring to it.**

"**So do I have any siblings?" I beat around the bush a little.**

"**Well, you have twin sisters Rachel and Rebecca, and a brother Jacob." My mom answered, "June, you can fly to Washington to meet your biological father if you want." **

**Washington, did she say Washington? **

"**Do you know where in Washington he lives?"**

"**In a small Indian reservation, near the town of Forks I believe." She said thinking hard.**

**Oh my god, I get to see bells!**

"**Can I go?" I asked.**

"**Hon, I just said you could." She laughed.**

**The next Monday I flew out to Washington to meet my father.**


	2. Meeting Dad

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight we all know blahblahblahblah**

**Just so you all know, because of Nessie, with Jake's permission the vamps can go onto the rez as long as they don't hunt.**

**Chapter 2**

**I grabbed my carry on bag as we landed in the airport. I exited the plane and was immediately greeted by a girl I didn't know and a guy who kinda reminded me of myself in a weird way.**

"**OH MY GOSH! JUNEEEE!!!!!I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M MEETING YOU!!!" The strange girl screamed as she rushed over to me and enveloped me in a hug. **

**After she let go the HUGE guy shook my hand and introduced him and the weird girl.**

"**Hi, you must be June, I'm Jacob and this is my uh friend Nessie." He said looking at her in a way like he was a blind man looking at the sun for the first time.**

**We walked to the car with an awkward silence Jacob insisting to carry my bag. We were apparently almost there when we drove past a small market. **

**There was a crowd of boys there, all of them being as tall and huge like Jake. Of course as soon as they saw him they all waved. I noticed one boy he was about 6'8 and completely gorgeous.**

"_**WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND YOUNG LADY YOU CANT BE STAREING AT OTHER BOYS!" **_**my mind shouted at me. Damn I was right I couldn't do that to James. I shook it off as we drove into the driveway of a rather large house. (A/N yes Jake owns a mechanic shop and they bought a larger house of which Billy moved into) **

**As I got out of the car I saw a man in the window he didn't look very tall but for all I know he could be sitting down. I figured he was my dad. Jake grabbed my bag and opened the front door for me. I walked in and the man in the window rolled in front of me.**

"**Hi June, I'm Billy, your father." He said in an old husky voice.**

**I didn't really know what to do so I bent down and hugged him.**

"**Dad..," I stuttered "I can't believe I'm finally meeting my real father." **

**He smiled his face encrusted with wrinkles. I smiled back and I was pulled away by Nessie into a large room.**

"**Ok, because you'r staying here for the next week or so this is your room, and here is the attached bedroom," she waved her hand toward a door, "if you need anything my room is next door, and during the week we usually go to school at Forks High because the school on the reservation got wiped out in a HUGE spring storm, so you can stay here or come with us and visit with us."**

"**Uh, well I think I'll go to school just for something to do." I explained as she nodded. **

"**Do you want me to show you around La Push?" She asked with her big eyes pleading me.**

"**Of course Ness I would love to see La Push." I smiled with fake enthusiasm. **

"**Great, just let me go get shoes on!" She chirped as she rushed past me her arm brushed mine and I saw a beach the waves just crashing. I jumped back a little and she just scurried out of the room.**

**I looked around the room, there was a screen door leading to a personal porch, I stepped out and was hit with the strong smell of saltwater. The breeze was strong and I wrapped my arms around my torso to keep warm. **

**I saw a few of the boys that we had seen at the market walking by the house; one of them was that boy he looked at me for a second and kept walking. **

**I went back into my room and Nessie was waiting.**

"**Ah, so you saw the personal deck? I love that I used to go out there with a book and just read. It was nice but it is your deck this week. Ready?" she asked pointing towards the door.**

"**Sure let's go." I agreed putting the hood on my sweatshirt up.**

**We started at the first beach, which was just a few houses up from their house. Then we headed to the shop a local women owns I think her name was Ms. Call I can't remember her name. We got back around 5:00. After dinner there was a knock at my door. I opened it to see Nessie standing there with three other girls.**

"**Can we come in?" she asked gesturing towards the other girls.**

"**Be my guests," I said as they walked in.**

"**Ok, June, this is Alice," she motioned toward a rather small girl with spiky black hair that was completely beautiful, "This is Rosalie," her hand fluttered toward the tall blonde that was so gorgeous at one glance a girls self esteem would drop to an all time low.**

"**And, this is…." I cut her off as the short brunette stepped out behind her.**

"**Bella," I was so shocked I couldn't move. She was different, her skin paler, she was impossibly beautiful, and her eyes were a warm gold instead of her chocolate brown.**

"**Hi June!" She said in a high voice like ringing bells (A/N hee hee ringing BELLS)**

**She rushed me into a hug her skin cold on mine. I immediately hugged her back.**

"**Oh my gosh June I can't believe I'm seeing you finally!" She said looking me over, "Have you grown like another foot?"**

**I laughed, "No, have you shrunk one?"**

**We talked a little while longer when we decided to go for a walk for no reason at all. We were walking and laughing at everything we said no matter how stupid it was.**

**We had only walked a few blocks when another girl about 5'6 with long black hair walked right up to us and said hi to all of us stopping at me with a huge grin asked, "Nessie who is this?"**

**Nessie explained, " Oh, Lauren, this is Jake's sister June she is here for the week she came to meet Billy, she might move here to live with us if she likes it." After walking a little bit with Lauren we headed back to my house, Lauren, Rosie, Alice, and Bella left, Nessie and I went to sleep.**


	3. Love is so weird

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but hey I am taking lines from BD in this story coz I'm so kick ass awesome. And, in the first day of her visitation I know that the guys weren't there it's only because they were hunting.**

**Chapter Three**

**June's POV**

**I got woken up at six a.m. to get dressed by three girly girls. Bella was there while Alice was doing my hair and my nails and picking out my outfit bells would sit with me and we would catch up on the past three years, she didn't talk much about her past she only cared about me. **

**At around 7:30 I was finally eating my poptart. Dressed in denim knee length shorts and a grey graphic t-shirt with a picture of a monkey wearing a fez on it that said, "COCOA KRISPIES!" on it, also rocking the black high tops we headed off to school.**

**I had all the same periods as Nessie except for biology because I was in honors back in Arizona, so Nessie requested I have at least one advanced class. Math, English, History, and Trig, were a breeze then we went to gym. The teacher told me I didn't have to participate, but I would never pass up an opportunity to play sports.**

**This week we were playing volleyball, this one girl, who looked like she was the school nerd, with her glasses and her awkwardness was standing in the very far corner avoiding the ball at every chance. She looked like a really nice person to me though. At one point the ball was coming right at her she closed her eyes and stuck out her arms hoping for the worst to just be over. The ball rebounded off her hand right to me, I tried to spike it but I just missed and it went off my arm and hit a rather tall boy in the back of the head. He turned around his hand on his head looking for what hit him and where it came from.**

**Then I saw his face, it was the boy from the market he was even more beautiful in person. His perfectly tan skin, his face a thin oval, gorgeous golden eyes, short black hair, and totally ripped.**

**I was standing there my hand over my mouth gaping at him, all of a sudden his eyes locked with mine and I felt something, I don't know what it was but it was this strong gush of bliss and I oddly liked it, his expression looked just like the one Jake gave to Nessie yesterday, as if he was a blind man looking at the sun for the first time. **

**I felt like time had frozen and we were the only two people on the earth there were no things to worry about, James, school, my life was not even a thing to care about all I cared about was his eyes that were like warm golden honey.**

**Jesse's POV**

**I felt volleyball hit the back of my head with a strong force; it hurt even for a werewolf. I automatically put my hand to my head and turned to see where it came from. The first and only thing I saw was her. The beautiful blonde girl who had been standing on the deck yesterday, her eyes were huge with surprise and she was frozen. I felt my eyes lock with her beautiful hazel eyes. Then I felt like a new kind of heat was flowing through me, not an uncomfortable heat, but a warm blaze that would warm a human on a cold winter night. **

**Then I noticed she was glowing.**

**As I stared at the beautiful girl in front of me I felt like my life was being cut apart in swift cuts. It was like cutting the strings on balloons. Everything that made me who I was, the love I had for my sister and brothers, my pack, my father, my girlfriend, the hatred for my enemies, myself, all of it just gone **_**snip snip snip.**_

**As they floated away I felt like now, a large steel cable was holding me where I was, not one, but millions of steel cables tied me to the center of the universe, holding me there to stay with this girl, this total stranger, the girl I don't know anything about was keeping me here to protect her and love her, forever. Time stood still as her large hazel orbs mesmerized me. This girl, who I think I am totally in love with, was tall almost six feet, long blonde hair, rather skinny, and she was perfect in every way she was my soul mate I just knew it.**

_**She can't be your soul mate! You have a girlfriend and you love her! **_**My head screamed at me.**

_**Yes you do love Lizzy, like a sister, this new girl belongs with you. You imprinted with her and you know you did. **_**My heart replied calmly. Damn I'm going insane, now my internal organs are speaking to me. My heart was right though, I just imprinted on this girl and I don't even know her name. At that exact moment time came back to us and she blushed and turned away. Back to her game, she couldn't know, she was human this cannot be happening to me. I can't break up with Lizzy, I just can't she would ruin me and I cared too much about her. But I'm not in love with her anymore; I'm in love with this total stranger. I went back to my game not concentrating at all. **

_**Later at Lunch…..**_

**I was sitting next to Lizzy listening to her drone on and on about some damn shoe sale I don't even care about. I was sitting at my usual table with most of the pack, Lizzy, and a few of her friends. **

**I wasn't listening I was staring at the new girl she was seated at a table across the room with the vampires, Nessie, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella with my wolf senses I could only catch most of the conversation. They were talking about tonight's math homework and how easy it was. Apparently the stranger girl is in honors at her other school and this was too easy for her. **

"_**So June, how do you like Washington?" **_**Alice asked the girl. Her name is June, June, I like that name its beautiful. The bell rang and I shot out of my seat throwing out the food I didn't remember to eat and ran to biology. I threw my backpack on the ground and sat in my seat. **

**I was the first person in the room so I had a matter of seconds to myself I was thinking about the strange girl when the students poured in. I saw Rosalie walking next to June talking to her, headed toward the class. **

**My usual lab partner stood next to the counter of the table and said, "Hey Jesse, uh I wanted to sit next to Jenna so I asked Mr. Banner and he said it doesn't matter so you have the whole desk to yourself." Tim said briefly before walking to sit next to Jenna. **

**I looked toward the front of the room where June was talking to Mr. Banner he signed piece of paper, then scanned the room and smiled when he spotted the seat next to me empty. **

**He pointed toward the chair and she gracefully walked toward the seat. After she took her seat the class began. I kept looking at her that feeling constantly punching me in the gut, and she was always looking at her notebook taking notes even though she probably already knew all of this.**

**Mr. Banner was fussing over something when he hurried out of the room muttering something like, "Damn projector," three seconds after he left everyone started talking.**

"**Uh hi I'm Jesse," I murmured looking at her. Her head shot up in surprise.**

"**Hi I'm June I think you know my brother Jacob," She said smiling warmly, "All of the people here stare at me like I'm some kind of freak you're the first person to talk to me besides my friends Rosalie, Alice, Bella, and Nessie."**

**I laughed, "Yeah, it's unusual for us to get new students we have such a small school we're lucky to get one new student every three years."**

**She laughed too. At that very moment Mr. Banner walked in and the room went silent. The lesson flew by; I was constantly glancing at her but her blonde hair was acting as a wall between us, curtaining me from her beautiful face.**

**When the bell rang she gathered her books and was met outside the door by Alice who walked her to her last class. I sighed and walked to History. The lesson seemed to go on forever, the clock ticking sluggishly as if just to irritate me. When the final bell rang I darted to homeroom. **

**I knew what I had to do. I had to do it. I didn't have a choice; I have to break up with Lizzy. **

_**Later that Day…..**_

**I was walking the few blcocks from my house to Lizzy's, and I was terrified each step I took as I neared her house. I was at her door, my fist knocking on it unconsciously. Lizzy opened the door she was wearing her usual designer clothes because she has to be best dressed at school apparently. **

**She smiled and motioned for me to come in. I stepped in her house she sat me down on her couch and sat on my lap. **

"**Hey Jesse whats up?" she asked her face inches from mine. I pushed her back off my lap. She looked shocked.**

"**What are you doing?" she questioned surprised.**

**I stood up and looked down at her. **

"**Lizzy I'm sorry, but I don't feel anything anymore, it's over." And I left with that.**

**I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked to the first beach. I always went here when I wanted to be by myself.**

**I was sitting on the damp sand when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and Laurie was there.**

"**Hey lil bro what's wrong?" she asked sitting next to me. Laurie was my big sister, and she was there for me always, when I first phased she helped me understand what I had become. Laurie knew all about the wolves.**

"**I broke up with Lizzy," I said emotionless.**

"**Well why the heck would you do that?" she wondered sitting next to me putting her arm around my shoulder.**

"**I don't love her anymore; I think that I love someone else." I explained looking at the waves.**

"**No way who!?!" she practically screamed in such a way Laurie would. **

"**You don't know her, her name is June Black." I sighed**

"**Oh you mean Jake's little sis? I met her yesterday she is so awesome." She gushed. **

"**Can I just be alone for right now?" I asked calmly.**

"**Of course, I thought something was wrong when you stormed out of the house earlier and I knew something was up." She stood up and walked off.**

**What seemed like a half hour later I heard voices and laughing. I turned again to see Nessie, June and some other girl walk on to the beach with surf boards. They chose a spot a not too far from where I was and ran towards the water, they're boards in hand. **

**I stood up and walked home I didn't feel like seeing the girl I'm completely in love with right now. I did catch a little bit of them surfing, June was like a pro, damn she must be good at everything.**

**When I got home I did my homework and just sat alone in my room thinking. I looked at the clock, well shoot, it's 8:30, we have a pack meeting now. I ran outside and phased running through the woods being greeted in my head by a ton of voices.**

"_**Jesse your late,"**_** Jake thought disapprovingly**

"_**Finally Jesse," **_**Sam thought**

"_**Great Jesse is here," **_**Leah greeted me sarcastically**

**The other greeting were like hey Jess or hi Jesse whatever. We talked about the issues and god knows what.**

**Jake and I were the last two to phase back and I stopped him before he could phase and asked (mentally) **_**"Jake can I ask you something?"**_

_**Jake: "Of course!"**_

_**Jesse: "How do you know when you imprinted?"**_

_**Jake: "Jesse, you did not imprint did you?"**_

_**Jesse: "I don't know that's why I'm asking"**_

_**Jake: "Well this is kind of awkward, but you know when you have this feeling in your gut or when no one else appeals to you, just that person."**_

_**Jesse: "Oh, ok."**_

_**Jake: "Jesse you can tell me, did you imprint?"**_

_**Jesse: "I think so."**_

_**Jake: "On who?"**_

_**Jesse: "Well uh, I think I imprinted on..June." **_

**BAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA IM SO MEAN IM NOT LETTING YOU KNOW JAKE"S REACTION TILL NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!! I hope you liked it! R&R PLZ!!! I am on my knees, I'm getting all the favorite story emails, but I ain't getting the reviews.**

**-Maddie**


	4. I have a dog

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight **********

**Hey guys I know that I updated like twice yesterday but I just had to keep writing I'm getting a little obsessed with my story, I have now developed a routine I attempt to write a chapter each day. So here we go enjoy! ******** (-he he look at the smiley faces)**

**Chapter 4 I have a dog**

**June's POV**

**Oh, I love it here I think I just might want to move here. Then again I just might never see James again, and how would I live without Maya. Nessie, this awesome girl named Jamie, and I just went surfing and it was so much fun. I saw Jesse sitting on the beach, but he left as soon as we started surfing.**

**I jumped on my bed and grabbed my favorite book. I pulled my wet hair back into a bun and fell asleep while reading The House of Night Series Marked.**

**When I woke up there was a pixie in front of me. She decided to make me get up earlier so she could do my hair all nice like. I looked out the window it was still dark out. I sighed as I stood up and pulled my hair out of the bun letting it fall down my back. Ever since I got to Washington a matter of days ago my hair has been unusually normal, not normal like frizzy for me, but silky and wavy.**

**I was forced into a chair in the over sized bathroom that was attached to my room. Alice started working on me again. What felt like hours later she finally said, "Ok, we're finished and you look awesome!"**

**I looked in the mirror and this beautiful girl was staring back at me. Her long golden hair was wildly curled she was wearing makeup but it didn't look like it. **

**Then I was being forced into the deadly skirt. When I was finished finally I was sporting blue hightops, a white mini skirt and a dark blue tank top. I looked out the window and it actually looked like a nice day outside hardly any clouds in the sky.**

**The sun was shining cheerily and I was silently rejoicing in my mind. I love Washington it is like a second home, but I hated the rain, I was a true Arizona girl, tan as the next Arizonian, loved the sun like a mother, and I truly missed it.**

**I grabbed my bag and was about to leave with Nessie when I noticed Alice, Rosie, and Bella weren't following. **

"**Hey you guys coming?" I asked motioning towards the car.**

"**Uh, no we're going camping today, whenever it's sunny we all go camping." Alice explained with a bright smile.**

"**Oh, ok, we'll see you guys later." I said as we turned and left. I got to drive because Nessie hasn't legally gotten her license, and because of my wicked insane driving skizzles we were there in a matter of minutes.**

**It was only 7:45 so we hung out sitting on the hood 15 minutes till we had to be in homeroom. While we were sitting there we talked about the percentage of skittles in a bag.**

"**I mean come on we pay a good 75-80 cents a bag, we should get the whole thing, not like a quarter filled!" I argued**

"**Yeah, but the economy is like horrible and they can't afford to fill whole bags it would cost too much." She replied**

"**Yesh, BUT we pay good money for it and skittles are delicious so there are many consumers, they should be able to fill the bag at least three quarters." I stuck my tongue out.**

**Then Jesse and his friend Seth walked by.**

"**Hey Nessie, wassup June?" Seth said punching Nessie's arm.**

"**We're discussing the unfair percentage of skittles." I said laughing**

**Seth and Jesse looked at us like we were insane.**

**Nessie explained, "She means we're talking about how it is TOTALLY reasonable how many skittles they put in one bag."**

'"**No it isn't we pay good money we should get more than one quarter bag of skittles, can't afford it my ass, they can they just save the money for themselves." I replied glaring at her.**

"**I'm going to have to side with June on this they should put more skittles in a bag." Jesse said throwing his back pack over his shoulder.**

**Seth disagreed, "I'm sorry but Nessie is right they can't afford to fill a whole bag of skittles."**

"**How would you two know that they can't afford it? Hmmmm, are you secretly the president of the skittle corporation!?! Or do you stalk one of the employee's?!?!" I questioned in a suspicious voice.**

**Jesse laughed and high fived me, but as soon as his palm touched mine a felt a jolt that made me jump back.**

**Jesse looked at his watch and said, "Oh look it's 8:05 we should get going to homeroom." He walked off and Seth followed. DAMN that boy gets better looking every day. I basically fell off the car still recovering from the shock but Nessie caught me.**

"**June, June are you okay?" She was obviously scared.**

"**Uh yeah, static electricity." I lied picking up my bag and the contents that had spilled out of it.**

**Nessie and I walked to homeroom which Ness bless her heart and soul forced them to let me have the same homeroom as her. The first three blocks passed by like that –snaps fingers-. I went and changed into my gym uniform, or just shorts and t-shirt with Forks High on it. Yesterday we played volleyball, girls vs. girls and boys vs. boys. **

**Today we played girls vs. boys. The boy were kicking our asses to Monaco but when I got moved to front instead of center we picked up the pace and were soon winning by three miles (or 45 to 23) but who's keeping count.**

**After the girls won and rubbed it in the boy's faces we went to the locker rooms and changed into our normal clothes. As soon as I left the gym I literally ran into Jesse.**

**Jesse's POV**

_**Jake: "Now you probably expect me to freak out, but I know how you feel and I won't murder you. If you love her then go ahead, it's not my decision to make. BUT if you ever hurt her you're a dead man."**_

_**Jesse: "I feel so threatened I mean how do I tell her? Does she know about wolves?"**_

_**Jake: "No she doesn't but, I have a feeling the wolf gene won't skip her generation and it's only a matter of time before she phases."**_

_**Jesse: "Oh, well I don't know what to do, should I tell her? Or wait that's a bad idea."**_

_**Jake: "Yeah let her find out herself she will phase soon I just know she will."**_

**We phased back and went our separate ways, because, 'we never had that conversation.'**

**I went to sleep as soon as I got home and woke up the next day feeling like well, I was in love. I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom to wash my face to see if it would make this damn feeling go away. Just as I reached the door my phone beeped. I ran back and grabbed it of my nightstand to see a picture of Lizzy crying, with a text saying, "I miss you baby!"**

**Jeez this kid is annoying she needs to understand we're done. She is getting desperate.**

**I took a shower, got dressed and drove to school in my Blue BMW M30 I picked up my best friend Seth and as usual we drove into the school parking lot getting stares from everyone like every day.**

**We jumped out and walked over to Alice's yellow Porsche to find June and Nessie sitting on the hood arguing. God I swear this girl looks gets better looking every day now she is just taunting me. Today she is wearing a white mini skirt, a blue tank top, and blue hightops. Mini skirt, really are you trying to kill me?**

**Seth immediately went over and said, "Hey Ness, wassup June?" and punched Nessie's arm.**

"**We're discussing the unfair percentage of skittles." June stated.**

**Nessie explained, "She means we're talking about how it is TOTALLY reasonable how many skittles they put in one bag."**

'"**No it isn't we pay good money we should get more than one quarter bag of skittles, can't afford it my ass, they can they just save the money for themselves." June replied glaring at her.**

"**I'm going to have to side with June on this they should put more skittles in a bag."I said throwing my back pack over my shoulder.**

**Seth disagreed, "I'm sorry but Nessie is right they can't afford to fill a whole bag of skittles."**

"**How would you two know that they can't afford it? Hmmmm, are you secretly the president of the skittle corporation!?! Or do you stalk one of the employee's?!?!" June questioned in a suspicious voice.**

**I laughed and high fived her, but as soon as my palm touched hers a felt a jolt that made her jump back.**

**I looked at my watch and said, "Oh look it's 8:05 we should get going to homeroom." I walked off and Seth followed. **

**My first four classes went by way to slow for a person to tolerate. When gym finally got here we played boy vs. girls at first we were kicken the girl's butts but when June shifted from center to front they picked it up. **

**I do not get this girl, completely beautiful and she is good at what like everything? She has to be bad at one thing, just one to reassure me I have a chance at be better at something.**

**I ran into the locker room and changed fast. I was out the door and in the hallway before the bell rang. As soon as it did the hallway flooded with kids. I waited until June came out and purposely walked into her.**

"**I was about to ask her if she wanted to sit with us at lunch , but Lizzy got there before me. **

"**Hi June, I'm Lizzy why don't you sit with me today?" She sneered in her nasal voice. What the hell did I see in this girl?**

**June smiled but declined and walked off to her friends Nessie, and this girl who I think is Jamie but I don't know her at all.**

**Lizzy didn't sit with me and the pack today she and her annoying friends opted for a table near the football players. I rolled my eyes at them. After lunch I was walking to biology when Nessie stopped me in the hall. She put her hand on my arm and I saw a picture of June and me.**

"**Did you?" she asked cautiously.**

**I nodded. Nessie gasped a little and jumped back.**

"**When are you gonna tell her?" She whispered looking at me.**

**I shrugged and walked away. **

**June had beaten me to the desk this time and had already had her notebook out and was writing the date. I noticed she has a beautiful penmanship. Damn I wanted to scream at her to stop being so good at stuff.**

**I sat down and the lesson began. As Mr. Banner talked about photosynthesis I occasionally glanced at June. I noticed out of the corner of my eye she would look at me sometimes.**

**The bells shrill ring signaled the end of class. I jumped up and ran for History I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.**

**Nessie's POV**

**I saw Jesse just ahead of me in the hall and was going to confront him about June. Jake and I were talking last night and Jake wasn't telling me something about Jesse. I needed to know the whole truth. I walked up to him and put my hand on his arm to how him a picture of him and June.**

"**Did you?" I asked cautiously.**

**He nodded and I gasped and jumped back.**

"**When are you going to tell her?" I whispered looking directly at him.**

**He shrugged and walked to class.**

**I walked to Spanish not listening at all I was too busy thinking about the whole June and Jesse thing.**

**I knew what I was going to do. I was going to my parents.**

**June and I drove home after school I took the forest to the Cullen's though running at my own inhuman speed to get there in like two minutes. I walked in the front door to be greeted by my mom, my dad, and aunt Alice. **

"**Hi Nessie how was school?" Alice asked jumping up and kissing me on the cheek.**

"**Fine I guess." I grumbled sitting on the couch.**

"**Ness, what's wrong?" My dad sat next to me putting his arm around my shoulder.**

**Alice squealed, "NO WAY!! THAT IS SO AWESOME NESSIE!"**

**Edward gasped, "You mean that…"**

**I nodded and smiled knowing they weren't upset by it.**

"**Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Bella pleaded with big eyes.**

**Alice explained, "Well as you know June just got here two days ago, and well the young werewolf Jesse imprinted on her." She danced around the room rearranging flowers so they were perfect.**

**Bella screamed, "WHAT! JUNE BLACK!?! NO WAY!''**

**We all nodded.**

**I talked to Edward and Bella a little while longer before heading home. to La Push.**

**June's POV (hee hee I luv writing her POV's)**

**I had just gotten home and Nessie said she would be back in a lil while so I decided to go walk on the beach, may as well soak up the sun while I can. I was walking by a bush when I heard the leaves ruffle.**

"**Hello?" I asked cautiously**

**The leaves shook again and a small black lab puppy with no collar on walked out.**

"**Awwwww you are so cute. Do you have an owner?'' I looked around and I saw no one.**

"**Here you come with me and I'll take care of you until we find your owner." I picked up the small animal and carried him (yes it was defiantly a he) in my arms to the beach.**

"**I'm gonna call you Shad." I told him as I scratched his ears. I set him down on the soft sand and he curled up in a tight ball and fell asleep. I was stroking his coat almost in perfect sync with his soft snores. **

**Someone coughed behind me. I turned to see Jesse standing there.**

"**Hey," I said turning back towards the water. Shad's head shot up and he ran towards Jesse.**

**He laughed as the small dog ran around him sniffing at his feet.**

"**Hey June," He said softly bending down and picking Shad up.**

**I walked over to them and laughed as the small dog wriggled in his arms.**

"**This is Shad I found him in the bushes a little while ago; I didn't see anyone so I guessed he was abandoned." I explained as he looked the puppy over.**

"**He's cute," Jesse murmured touching Shad's head with his giant hand. (A/N I named the puppy after my dog ********)**

**Jesse held Shad out and I took him from Jesse. Shad soon fell asleep in my arms.**

"**So what's up?" Jesse asked putting his hands in his pocket.**

"**Nothing really I'm kinda really bored." I answered as we walked along the beach.**

"**Oh, so where did you originally live before you came here?" he asked all of a sudden.**

"**Well, I do live in Arizona with my adopted parents but I was born in Philadelphia. Still obsessed with the Phillies and all," I sighed remembering my childhood.**

"**Are you moving here or did you just come to meet your dad?" Now he was interrogating me.**

"**Actually I came to visit, but I called my 'mom' the other day and she said it was my decision if I wanted to move here or not I'm still deciding." I told him looking at the waves. **

"**Ok," he whispered following my gaze.**

**My hair was whipping out behind me sometimes it would hit his arm, but he didn't seem to notice.**

"**How do you like Washington so far?" He wondered looking at me.**

"**To tell you the truth I miss the sun like crazy, but I like it more here because in humid weather my hair can be like an afro. Seriously it will puff up in a big cloud." I laughed remembering the heat wave of '06.**

**He laughed too. Shad yipped in his sleep like he was having a nightmare. I stroked his silky head as we kept walking.**

"**June, let me ask you something, have you ever been in love?" Jesse looked away embarrassed as soon as he asked me.**

**That was a good question, I don't know if I have, I mean I love James but is it real love or is it love like a sister brother love thing?**

"**Well sure I have a boyfriend and all but I just don't think its love, so no not really." I explained slowly mainly explaining it to myself.**

**I watched him understand what I said as his face went from, shock, to compassion, to...blank.**

"**Hey wait did you say you were originally from Philadelphia?" He remembered suddenly.**

**I nodded, "Yesh I did."**

"**No way me too, I moved here when I was ten after my mom died." He explained.**

"**Oh, I'm so sorry, do you still like the Phillies because any child from Philadelphia has got to love the Phillies!" I asked getting excited; this stranger boy lived in Philly like the best town ever. (No offense to any other towns or anything but Philly rules!)**

"**Well yeah, who lives in Philadelphia, or lived and doesn't like the Phillies?" He asked rhetorically.**

"**Losers?" I guessed laughing**

"**Yeah," he answered laughing with me.**

**We kept walking close enough to the ocean that the cold water was swelling over our toes.**

**I set Shad on the ground and he followed at my side like I was his Master. Yay I have a dog I thought to myself looking down at the little black fur ball.**

"**Oh my gosh wow it's almost six I'm gonna miss the game, wanna come back to my house, we're watching the Phillies?" I asked as I looked at my cell to see the time.**

"**Sure," he agreed and we headed back to the house. As soon as we got there I scooped Shad up in my arms because I knew Nessie would be mooning over him within seconds. I was right. Nessie ran up to me.**

"**AWWW HE'S SO CUTE," She screamed, "Can I hold him?"**

"**Sure," I handed the puppy to her, "I call him Shad."**

"**Well Shaddy is adorable can we keep him?" she begged with big eyes.**

**I shrugged, "Not my house asks Jake."**

**We walked into the living room where Billy was turning on the game. The Mariners were playing the Phillies.**

**He of course was rooting for The Mariners, and I obviously The Phillies.**

**After the game and The Phillies had won because they are so awesome like that, I walked Jesse outside, Shad right at my heels. There was a heavy breeze that I automatically felt as it hit my bones. I shivered once.**

"**Are you okay?" Jesse asked completely unaffected by the cold.**

"**Yeah, it's cold." I stuttered wrapping my arms around my torso to keep warm. **

**He put his hot hands on my shoulders and it was like so warm it felt good that tiny spark I had felt earlier hit me but I ignored it.**

"**Uh, your hands are like really hot." I said and he started to pull away. I grabbed his hand.**

"**I never said it didn't feel good." I breathed and he enveloped me into a hug. God, it felt so right, like I belonged in his arms.**

**(A: I don't think I should end with a cliffy here)**

**He pulled my face closer to his my eyes staring right into his as our faces distance lessened.**

**(A: I'll end it here)**

**HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA I LOVE CLIFFY'S THEY ARE SO AWESOME COZ I LUV TORTURIING ALL OF YOU!!!!! (I still like reviews tho!)**

**-Maddie**


	5. ITS A NEW CHAPPIE

**A/N **Hi people, as u can tell, I am replacing mah chapters, cha what u read was a alternate ending, dis ish da areal thang.

I have to you all a secret.

Closer ……closer……ok too close

On every single one of your pages is a button, its tiny and invisible, you don't always see it, but you know this button ish there, because it is watching you.

If you press this button and write something kind I will not shoot my friends mouse makay?

June's POV

I pushed him back, my mind spinning with thoughts.

"June, if you were uncomfortable just tell you could have just told me, I would have backed off," He said looking like he was debating in his head.

"Jess, what is wrong with you? Sometimes, you just look like you're so angry you could burst and your emotions are so weird, someone could think you're pregnant or something and you give me this weird look, like all the time." I stuttered out, scared to hell of how he'll react.

He looked utterly like he wanted to kill himself. Next thing I knew he jerked me onto his back and we were running faster than I could imagine.

All of a sudden we were in a small meadow; it looked oddly familiar, like I had been here before, but I couldn't remember.

"June, have you ever had a secret, something you couldn't tell anyone else, because it wasn't your secret to tell?" He asked as he sat me down on the perch of a tree, and sat next to me.

"Honestly, no, I actually haven't ever had one of those secrets," I admitted bushing a little.

He covered his face with his hands and sat like that for a full minute.

"Ok, then have you ever been in love with someone, but they barley registered you as a friend and nothing else?" He asked removing his hands from his face, and looking at me. I forced on a small smile and thought about his eyes for thirteen seconds before responding

"Hasn't everyone?" I laughed weakly, he chuckled along with me.

"I guess yeah, but I don't mean like a crush, I mean really in love," He whispered looking away from me, at the large rock that sat about thirty feet away from the tree we were under. I studied his face for what could have been hours, his perfectly chiseled features were complimented greatly with his oil black hair and light gold eyes.

"Jesse, your sort of, beautiful," I said instantly feeling like an idiot I lowered my head and avoided his eyes. He laughed lowly and grinned.

"Thanks, you're pretty cute yourself," He flashed me a crooked smile. I smiled back just as a ton of water fell through the branches right onto our heads.

He pulled me out of the way automatically and stumbled causing me to land right on top of him under anther tree.

"I'm sorry," He said starting to push me off him, but I clung to him and he relaxed. I don't know what happened but all of a sudden all I wanted was to be in his arms.

He stroked my head that was now soaked from the water falling from the sky. I just lay there listening to his heartbeat, his skin was really hot on mine, but I didn't care, I felt good in his arms.

Bella's POV

I had SNL monologue stuck in my head after Emmett had played it about 50 times as loud as it would go.

"BELLA!!!!!!" Alice squealed running down the steps and basically tackling me as I made my way to the living room.

"What Alice?" I asked clearly annoyed. She sat up and helped me up.

"I just had a vision!!!"She shrieked in my ear.

"Ok, what was it?" I asked pulling her over to the couch and making her sit down.

"IT WAS JUNE!!!!! I CAN SEE HER WITH JESS ITS SO WEIRD 'CAUSE HE'S A WOLF!!!" She yelled bouncing on the couch.

"What happened? Did anyone get hurt?" I was a little but frightened now.

"No, but, I saw June and Jesse in your meadow, and June was on top of him, no not like that, I mean she had her head on his chest, and they were just laying there, peacefully," She sighed, then gasped as her eyes lit up.

"What now Alice?" I groaned. She jumped around even more and was making little high pitched noises like growls, until her face went blank showing she was having another vision. As soon as it was over she pretended to faint.

"Ok, so it was around twelve o 'clock tonight and they finally decided it was too late to be out, so he dropped her off at home, and as soon as she closed the front door, he loitered for a few minutes, and guess what he murmured!?!??!" She shrieked the end of her statement.

'What?" I asked artlessly.

"He said, 'I love you, June,' and smiled like a winner, because Bella, he imprinted on her!!!!!" She paused for my reaction.

"For real? He imprinted on her? Oh my gosh, this is huge, so, wait, he loves her…"

"And, she thinks of them as friends, but when they were in the meadow, she felt a connection, and she's thinking about it more," Alice continued for me, I was completely surprised.

"So, Jesse and June are soul mates, and he knows but she has no clue and she thinks they're just friends, so, uh yeah, awkward."

June's POV

I don't know how long I was there for, with him. It could have been minutes, hours, days, months, even years, but I didn't care I was unendingly happy just to be in his arms.

We didn't even speak; I just listened to his heartbeat and sorted through my life.

All of a sudden he was laying me down on my bed and jumped off my porch before I could say anything; my heart soared, knowing what had just happened.

THAT WAS MY SHORTES CHAPPIE EVER I HATED IT!!!!! But I needed to update sos, yah.

I luv u all hope u guys have good thanksgiving XD ill laff more if u review my shit!!!!!

-June (yeah, im known as june now)


	6. Dodgeball

U All better LOVE me for this, I am seriously considering NOT continuing this story.

Really

For truths.

I'm SO OH OH OH not kidding.

Yup, this is it.

You have ten comments left, use them wisely.

See, ten little comments will save this story, SAVE IT!!! WOO HOO! SUPER MAN MOMENT!!!

Now, if you are possibly one of those rare ppl on this mean cold earth, that cares about me (Note: there are very few) and hits that beautiful little button that I love, and see ten comments have already been posted (which right now is just a lovely vision in my head) and think, she only wanted ten. WRONG SIR I will take more than ten as a late Christmas present. PWEASE!?!?!?

PLEASE

I love you all, except for they who dislike my story. U are officially haterzzzzzzz.

Love,

June (still known as June)

June's POV

I was running, but on all fours, my senses were sharper than ever and the sun was beating on my back. I looked down at my legs that were moving as fast as lightning. In their place were two blonde furry legs with paws on the ends.

I skidded to a stop, for a minute, realizing the fact I was a huge dog, until I heard a startled bark. Another wolf was running in my direction, his eyes told me to run, run for my life and don't stop until it's safe.

I started up again, and was going three times the speed I was before.

A white blur shot over me and stopped in front of me. It had a sickly sweet smell, and was impossibly beautiful.

A sharp growl escaped his lips. His eyes were beady and red, his facial features were rugged and handsome, that were added to with his pale blonde hair. He was dressed in torn, tattered jeans, and a ratty shirt, with stains of deep red fresh blood on it.

He lunged for me, but a furry wolf body jumped in front of me, knocking the vampire to his feet. When the two bodies collided it was like thunder the impact would have shattered fragile eardrums. The other wolf lay motionless at my felt, still alive and breathing, blood oozed from a cut on his neck.

I jolted up in bed, gasping.

I ran my fingers through my long blonde hair and got out of bed. It was 7:00 am; Alice would be here any minute.

Thinking of the pixie, there was a light tap on my door.

"Come in," I yawned, the little pixie bounded in with Rose following her. Her hair was perfectly spiked at her shoulders like usual, and Rose's blonde hair was wavy.

While they prepared me for school that morning I kept thinking about my dream, I couldn't remember last night, at all.

Totally blanking on that.

Yup.

That's like it, the dream was horrifying. The venomous tone the man had, ands the wolf startled shrieks. It was something I would work on blocking from my mind.

"Ok, you're done," Alice squealed, clapping. I wasn't as shocked this morning, because I knew to expect something completely and totally amazing, which it was. Rosalie put down the braid, and Alice handed me my clothes.

I changed into the short purple dress that had an elastic band at the waist and a low v-neck. I put the creamy white sweater on, and slipped my purple high-tops on. I looked pretty good; my hair was in two long pigtail French braids, I was so wrapped up in my thinking I didn't notice Rose's light feathery touch. I would have never agreed to braids, but it looked good on me.

Damn, my hair was long. I looked good though.

Ponder ponder pondering.

Lalalalala hey look we're at school.

Ewwwwwww class.

Ok.

I walked into the classroom and took my seat seconds before the late bell went off. It was long and boring, those first few periods.

Gym approached and I was scared to see Jesse.

Scared? ME! GAWRSH I'm changing. HA. Dear Jesus helps me.

We started playing dodge ball today, it has always been a personal favorite of mine. Jesse didn't look at me, he basically ignored me. I made it obvious that I didn't care, but one tiny little part of my brain wished he would look at me.

Coach blew his whistle and everyone ran, I got one ball but used it wisely, I aimed at one of their best throwers and it was a successful hit to his stomach. He sat on the bench and sulked. One of the other players on the guy's team thought I wasn't paying attention and threw a ball at me. He aimed at my ankles and I jumped as it rolled under my feet.

Another was launched and it was at my face, I caught it and threw it at another guy who was standing there looking for a ball he could pick up.

I looked back to se there were only three girls left besides me and five guys total left, including Jesse. A girl named Zoë tossed me a ball and a threw it at a kid named Matt. He stalked over to the bench clearly annoyed. Jesse and three other guys were left.

Jesse picked up the ball I had thrown at Matt and threw it at Zoë. She ducked and it flew over her head. She retrieved it and gave it to another girl named Kelsey, who had a great arm, she threw it and it hit Jesse square in the face.

I laughed very hard, as an unsuspecting ball was thrown in my direction I jumped to the side in time for it to fly past me missing by inches.

The fourth girl left was Jamie; she was staying in the back planning a strategy like she always does.

The kids on the sidelines where cheering for their teams, out of the corner of my eye I saw Jesse looking at me, I turned to look back at him and he motioned towards Jimmy who has getting ready to throw a ball at me. I winked and turned in time to catch it.

There were two boys left and four girls, Zoë and Kelsey were dodging balls left and right and Jamie was still strategizing. Jamie ran out to where I was and whispered in my ear, "I have a plan," She made it short and sweet and I was satisfied, it was brilliant.

I motioned fo Kelsey to pass me the three balls we had left on our team, carefully keeping an eye on the two boy on the other side.

I picked one of the balls up and rolled it over to their side. Chris picked it up and stupidly, as we planned, threw it at me. I caught that and he was out.

That left four on one, and he was going down.

Ryan, the last boy still in play, was the best thrower and dodger they had. He managed to get Zoë and Jamie out. The boys erupted in cheers, thinking they still had a shot.

He knocked Kelsey out easily. The girls gasped in synch as it was the two of us left in the court. It was a basic stare down, no one made a move. He warily picked up a ball not taking his eyes off me and launched it at lightning speed; I bent backwards in time for it to miss my stomach by centimeters.

He snorted; the boys were now celebrating, assuming they had this. He was out clear of dodge balls; they were all on the girls' side.

I picked one up and watched him stand there, ready for my throw. Someone on the boy's team hollered something and Ryan's head shot in that direction, I took it as a perfect opportunity, and decked him in the stomach.


	7. AN

Hey guys, I just have to tell you my next chapter won't be up for a week or so 'cause, my Microsoft word turned retarded on me and would not let me type at all. So my new Microsoft word will be coming in a few days, and I can't write any chappies. I know yall are probably saying, the how is she writing this? Welll there is this other really shitty writing thing on my laptop that is old and like a dinosaur, I'm only using thisto tell you guys this.

8 more reveiws

Peace, Love, Converse,

xxJune


	8. Bonfire

Hey, I FINALLY found time to write, and I know you're thinking, DAMN she's writing again, well you are right. I got a new laptop (thankies Mumsie!!) And then my Microsoft word bailed on me for three weeks, so I couldn't write, IM SO SORRY!!

Song for this chapter: Everything by Michael Buble (listen to it, it's AMAZING)

I NEED ME SOME COMMENTS I ONLY HAVE 24 AND BLESS YA'LL WHO HAVE LEFT COMMENTS! 3

And I'm not giving you a story because I can't find one AND I HAVE NO IMAGINATION LEFT OK!?! STOP JUDGING ME GAWD!

Hate and Love,

June

June's POV

Wednesday night Nessie told me we were going to a bonfire.

"Why?" I asked as she started assembling a basket with hotdogs and burgers and bags of chips.

"Because around here we keep the tradition of the Quileute tribe, and we have bonfires on the rarely clear nights.

"Ok," I grinned until I recognized the fact Jesse would be there then my face fell. Sure I wanted to see him but I didn't know if he would want to see me. I'm still sure he hates me for not kissing him, but he was really sweet about it.

"Come on, Jake and Billy are already there I said we'd meet them down there around now," She urged me out the door.

We walked to the beach, she carried the basket and I brought the cooler filled with refreshments.

It wasn't a very long walk, but the heavy salty air made it seem never ending.

When Nessie and I reached the grouping of logs the surrounded the small fire that Jake was currently working on, there were already people there. I recognized them all from around La Push. Only a few new faces dawned upon me. I had met most of them when Jake had a ton of his friends.

Jesse was there.

He was seated next to Seth and they were talking and having a good ol laughing and hanging out with two other boys of whom I believe are named Colin and Brady.

He saw me and stood up walking in my direction, he placed his hand on my back and looked deep into my eyes before whispering, "I'm sorry, but you're the only girl I really want." and he walked away. I stood there for a moment, entranced by the electric feeling of his touch still lingering on my skin.

Nessie tugged on my arm and we walked over the grill Jake had moved too after finishing the fire.

"Hey Swee-Nessie, and June," He smiled hugging each of us and kissing our cheeks.

Over the time we'd spent together Jake and I had become very close, he loved the fact of having a little sister to boss around and make fun of. We were constantly playing jokes on each other.

"EW I'M POISENED NESSIE GET ME WATER I'VE GOT JAKE GERMS!" I fake screamed jumping around as Jake and Nessie laughed.

We chilled for another half an hour until Billy cleared his throat and said, "As a tradition, we're going to tell some more legends, Sam and Jake, who know them all maybe should help, boys?"

Jake laughed and yelled, "I THINK SAM SHOULD TELL THE STORIES!"

"But Quil knows them all SO well!" Sam shouted back. Quil looked utterly shocked. I loved the way these boys interacted, like they were a family, and it made me wish somehow I could be a part of it.

"Jake, shut up and tell a story all ready!" Paul said throwing a soda at him. He launched a hot dog in Paul direction before standing up.

He told us almost four interesting (no sarcasm intended) stories about the tribes in the past and how they changed into wolves.

It was life changing, ok maybe not life changing, but it got to me a little.

I noticed during the fourth story Jesse left after getting a message on his phone, he walked out of sight.

Soon enough it was over and Nessie, Jake, and I were the last people there. Quil had wheeled Billy home for us.

"You and Nessie go ahead, I wanna walk by myself," I said to Jake as he and I packed up the rest of the food and picked up the trash.

"Alright, but be careful," he warned.

I laughed and nodded as he and Ness walked off towards the house. I dawdled a little and took the longer walk home. I was walking past an abandoned looking shed when I heard a sound, like a gasp.

I peered in the window and collapsed on the spot. I had seen something that shattered my heart, and I never wanted to see that low life bastard again.

Jesse's POV

Seth and I walked to the beach together hanging like bro's do.

After being there for ten minutes, when she showed up. She was so beautiful, her blonde hair cascaded down her back, and she wore a tight black tank top with dark blue skinny jeans and high tops.

She saw me looking at her and blushed meekly. I stood up and walked in her direction as soon as I reached her I placed my hand on her back feeling the electricity pound through me I whispered, "I'm sorry, but you're really the only girl I want." and walked away.

Soon enough we all gathered around the fire and prepared for the legends.

Around the end of the fourth one I got a text on my phone from Laurie it read:

_Hey, need to talk now, meet me at the shed near the market._

I stood up and tried to shrink away into the darkness even though Seth and Brady saw me and gave me dumbfounded looks.

I kept walking until I reached the market.

Guess who was waiting there with Laurie's phone.

"What do you want, Lizzy?" I asked rolling my eyes as she pushed me into the shed.

"You, Baby," She smiled like a hoar.

"What don't you understand about the message, 'you are a hopeless hoar, get the hell away from me?'?"

"Oh, please we all know that you miss me and want me back." She tried to purr seductively. It made me shiver with disgust.

"What is your problem," I said pushing her away from me and walking out of there. She jumped on my back. She pulled me down, and for the record I only fell down because I didn't expect it. I hit my head on something and blacked out for a second.

When I reopened my eyes about two minutes later Lizzy was all over me and had pulled my t shirt off me her lips crushed to mine with a loud gasp. I shoved her off me and stood up repulsed, as I walked outside, I saw June her back to me walking towards her house.

"June!" I yelled breathless trying to catch up to her. I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around so she was facing me.

She was crying when she looked up at me, "DON'T TOUCH ME! I hate you and I don't ever want to see you again!" She shouted then pushed me away and ran home.

I knew better than to go after her, so I turned around and shoved my hands in my pockets shuffling home.

As soon as I walked into my house Laurie was on the couch with her phone. She looked at me with disgust and shook her head. I walked upstairs knowing how much shit Lizzy just got me into.

Yeah it was short, but I needed to update! Oooo DRAMA BREWING~!!!!!

3 and Hate,

The master mind behind this load a shit ya call a story


	9. Marry Me, June

June's POV

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I ran away from Jesse. I could still feel the spot where he'd grabbed my shoulder. I loved the feeling of his skin on mine, but right about now, I hated the guy.

I waltzed into the house, barely able to recognize where I was going. I stumbled into my room and fell on the bed, unable to stop the tears. Before anything could happen, I picked up my phone and texted Laurie, telling her to tell Jesse I hope he burns in hell.

There was a small knock on my door. I didn't look up even though I heard Nessie walk in. I knew it was her, Jake had big clumsy footsteps and Billy was on a wheel chair.

She sat next to me and placed her hand on my back, I wiped the tears that remained on my cheeks, for the crying had stopped.

"What happened? You seemed perfectly happy a half hour ago," She whispered in concern.

"I don't ever want to see that ass-hole Jesse again." I said, my voice cracking.

"Why?" She said in a soft voice.

"He told me he only wanted to be with me, and then I caught him hooking up with another girl." I said, hating the words as they came out of my mouth.

She frowned and stood up leaving the room.

There was a tap sound from the screen doors, I reluctantly stood up and opened them to see who it was.

Jesse's POV

I stood there, watching her run away from me, my heart crushing with each step she took. As soon as she was out of sight, I turned and started towards home. She was all I could think of, all I wanted to think of.

Why the hell did Lizzie have to go and ruin everything? Why can't she just live in her own little world and leave me alone?

I sighed and opened the door to see a very annoyed looking Laurie in front of me. She held up her phone.

"How'd you get that?" I asked, a wave of shock rolling over me.

"Some freshman gave it to me, she said that she saw me drop it at school and was going to give it to me, but I had disappeared before she could." She shrugged.

"Li-.." She cut me off.

"I don't want to hear it, what I do want to hear is why the hell June hates you? She just texted me says, 'Tell Jesse I hope he burns in hell,' what did you do!" She half screamed.

"I fell hard," I whispered, "Laurie, some freshman was probably payed by Lizzie to give you your phone, she tricked me, and tried to like rape me or something, and then June saw us and assumed everything wrong," I whispered, and she hit my arm.

"For someone who is AP classes, you sure are retarded!" She yelled and then clamped her hand over her mouth. "Tommy is asleep, sorry."

I sighed and ushered for her to come into my room.

"What should I do? She doesn't even know how much I love her," I whispered sitting on my bed. I was turning into an emotional wreck, this is not good.

She sat next to me and I buried my face in my hands. "Jess, things will sort themselves out, but I think the best thing you can do it go over to her house and apologize," She said, her voice soft and careful.

"She said she hates me, Laurie, have you ever loved someone, and they told you they wanted you to burn in hell? Not exactly heartwarming," I said looking up at her.

She rolled her eyes.

"You really are stupid, girls exaggerate everything, it's just how we work. Get your ass over to her house and apologize, this is the first girl you've liked that I don't want to punch in the face." She said and pushed me off the bed. I stood up and looked at her, and she raised a brow. Feeling an uncertain confidence, I walked out the door and towards her house.

June's POV

I slid the screen door open and peered over the edge of the deck to see some dark shadow standing there.

"Who is that?" I asked, my voice quivering.

"I think you know," The voice was familiar, I'd know that voice anywhere.

(A/N I am soooooooo super tempted to end it here with a major cliffy, but I'm not gonna cause I wanna have a thirteen page chapter, so far, I have three.)

"James! What're you doing here?" I whispered frantically, my voice becoming stronger, "Wait right there!"

"I couldn't live another day without, June, I missed you," He said, with a pathetic baby voice.

"So you flew to La Push, Washington, found out where my real father lives and then came by because you missed me?" I asked, after running outside quickly and meeting him in the front yard.

"Isn't that what people do when they're crazy in love?" He smirked at me, and dusted his hands off.

"James, yeah, but we're only 17, I mean people that young do-…"

He cut me off and got on one knee.

"June, I've thought long and hard on this, and I know we're only 17, but when you know that the person your with is your soul mate, you have to catch them, before they fall into somebody else's arms, Marry me, June." He said, and pulled out a black box, opening it to reveal a perfect diamond ring.

I placed my hand over my mouth and my eyes got wide. I looked at his handsome face, that was so sincere, and true.

I closed my eyes for half a second and then shook my head.

"James, I'm not ready for marriage, and you've always been my best friend, you've never experienced the rest of the world, how do you know you're my soul mate?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't get to mad.

I saw the anger flash in his eyes as I denied him.

"June, I love you, and I always will, I know we're meant to be," He pleaded. He stood up and try to give the box to me.

"James, I just, I don't know what happened, but I fell out of love with you," I whispered, "Please get off my property."

He growled and grabbed my wrists pinning me to the wall, "June, don't you try to deny it, you know you love me," He said, anger rising in his tone.

"Leave her alone," A voice said.

"She said, she doesn't love you," A second one said from the darkness, I cringed as James's grip cut off my circulation.

James's head snapped up in the direction where the voices came from. That's when Jesse, Seth, Brady, and Collin appeared.

"Yo' Chucky, Josh, take care of these guys," He called into the darkness and the two football players I knew so well named Chucky and Josh stepped out from a car parked in the street, and walked towards the boys.

"Oh my god, James, why don't you just marry Chucky, you're so freaking obsessed with him anyway, it's not like you would notice the difference you're so wrapped up in your own little world you can't even bother to recognize other people!" I screamed at him, I saw Seth mouth, "Damn," and Jesse whispered, "Pwnage,"

I smirked before James's hand slid up and gripped my throat, I couldn't breathe. I felt my arms go limp, and my eyes fluttered shut after a few minutes of no air. I felt myself drop to the ground before I blacked out.

Jesse's POV

As I walked towards June's house, Seth, Colin, and Brady ran into me on the sidewalk near the market.

"Hey dude, where'd you go during the bonfire?" Seth asked, as he strode along side with me, I hadn't broken my pace at all. Brady and Colin followed.

"No time to explain, I have to go get June back," I said as he kept following me.

"What happened?" He questioned as her house came into view.

"Something I wish never did," I said quietly and stopped short behind the trees as I spotted June and some guy, the guy was on his knee, holding something up.

_Shit, he's proposing. Who the hell is he?_

All I saw was her shaking her head, her eyes closed. Relief washed over me and I closed my eyes for a long moment, until someone poked me and I opened my eyes listening to the words.

"June, don't you try to deny it, you know you love me," the guy had her pushed against the wall, he was grigging her wrists tightly.

"Leave her alone," Seth said confidently.

Then I heard myself say, "She doesn't love you,"

The four of us emerged from the darkness, June's eyes flashed over and met mine, I could see a bit of hatred, yet relief.

"Yo' Chucky, Josh, take care of them," The guy yelled and two other guys emerged from a car on the street.

I saw June roll her eyes.

"Oh my god, James, why don't you just marry Chucky, you're so freaking obsessed with him anyway, it's not like you would notice the difference you're so wrapped up in your own little world you can't even bother to recognize other people!" She yelled at him.

I stared at her in disbelief and whispered, "Pwnage,"

A smirk formed on her lips, but the guy's hand slid up her throat, stopping her breathing, within moments she collapsed and I launched myself at the guy, knocking him over and punching him in the face.

He yelled in pain as I continued to beat him senseless, his attempts to overpower me were sad, I glanced over at where the other guys where, the two guys from the car called Chucky and Josh seemed to be putting up a pretty good fight.

I felt his right fist hook me in the jaw. I punched his gut repeatedly. He cried out in pain and lay there, clutching his own body.

I stood up and turned to see the other guys knocked down and Seth, Brady, and Colin just chillen against a tree. I grinned and fist bumped Seth.

Then I remembered.

"June!" I gasped and ran back to the wall where her, what seemed tiny body lay still on the ground. I picked her up. Her face was colorless, and her hair was muddied, along with her outfit. She lay limp in my arms and I carried her inside, you could see the finger marks where the guy had choked her on her neck. I placed my ear gently against her heart and was relieved to hear it beating steadily, confirming she was still living.

I started to realize my jaw was throbbing, but I didn't care, all I cared was getting her inside and have someone make sure she was ok.

Nessie met me at the door with a worried expression.

"What happened?" She cried and followed me into the living room. I laid her down on the couch as I heard the door bang open and three sets of feet stumble in.

Nessie went to mother mode instantly and pushed me back so I was forced to just watch. Seth, Col, and Brady walked in, big grins spread on their faces.

"Those three idiots shot up like bullets after you came in, one of them tried to hit me again, while the other two got it the car and yelled for him, so he left. We were about to walk inside when we saw something." Seth smirked and held up the box which I assumed held the ring.

"Do you know how much money you could get for a thing like this?" Colin said, as Seth opened the box, and a huge diamond studded ring was revealed.

"Whoa, but wait, don't you think we should wait until June wakes up, I mean in a way, it technically is hers," I said, and Seth looked like he just had an "Oh Yeah" moment.

"Well dude," Colin said, "Me and Brady are out of here, we actually have to go to school tomorrow to make up like eight tests we missed. Seeya," He nodded and the two left after I said, "Later,"

"You know you don't have to stay, Man." I looked at Seth who had taken to leaning against the wall. He shrugged.

"Catch ya later, dude," He said and turned leaving as well. Then I noticed Nessie had been there the whole time, but she was holding ice against June's head and throat.

"You did the right thing, not letting them sell the ring, it is June's decision," She said, her eyes meeting mine.

"I know," I whispered back.

"You can sit down, unless you want to go home," She said, her eyes pulling away from mine.

"Would it be alright if I just stayed here until she woke up? I want to be here when she wakes up," I murmured, and Nessie nodded.

"I don't think she'll be too happy to see you if she remembers what happened earlier after the bonfire, but if you really want you can stay, I'm going to go to bed, it's past one in the morning. If she wakes up, make sure you tell me." She said, and with that stood up and left the room.

I sat down in one of the recliners and watched her, she didn't move, all that showed she was alive was the steady rhythmic moving of her chest, as she breathed.

Eventually, I did fall asleep, I don't know what time it was when I woke up, but it was definitely before dawn. I looked over at the couch, which was now empty.

I jumped up my mind going wild wondering where she could have gone, but then it occurred to me she probably woke up in the night and went to her own room.

I sighed in relief and walked around, trying to figure out which room was her until I found one with the door open, I knew it was hers automatically because there were at least three pairs of high tops strewn about the floor.

I peered in the room and spotted the bed to be empty, except for Shad, who lay curled up in the middle of it. I spied the screen door, which was closed tight, and looked around the room frantically, then running silently back to the living room, but she was nowhere in sight.

I heard someone behind me and jumped around to see Nessie standing there, in her robe.

"Where is she!" She whispered, her eyes filled with fright.

I shook my head.

I spotted a piece of paper on the floor that I had smoothly stepped on.

"Went for a walk," it read, in June's perfect script.

Nessie rolled her eyes, "I've only known this girl for a few days, but for her to have almost been killed one night and then get up the next morning like there was no problem and go for a walk doesn't exactly surprise me, she'll be back soon, there's no need to worry now."

"Alright, I'm going to go home, could you please call me if she's still pissed, just to give me a heads up," I said, and she nodded.

-END OF CHAPTER-

HI PEOPLE! Long time no read, I know, it's weird, but anywho, I was seriously considering ending this story, but I didn't. BEE TEE DUBS (BTW it's just fun to say "Btw" like that) I had a whole story planned out, and I knew what was gonna happen next and blah. But I sat down to write it, and my mind said, screw the plot line. So I just winged it. I hope you enjoyed.

AND ONE MORE THING.

If you don't press that button, and type words, love or hate ones, I will find you. (Not really) And I will make you suffer. (If I knew how to) SO PRESS THE DAMN BUTTON (I still want to be your friend)


	10. It's gonna be okay

_You made yourself look bad at the bottom of the blackest hole._

_You always find an escape, just running away._

_From all of the one's who love you._

_So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

_Take these chances to turn it around._

_Takes these chances, we'll make it somehow._

_-_Paramore_, 'When it Rains'_

_~June~_

I rolled off the bed and stood up, rubbing my eyes groggily. I yawned and glanced at my watch learning the time was 5:09 in the morning.

I sighed and grabbed a loose piece of paper on the coffee table and a pencil, scribbling sloppily 'Went for a walk.'

I stretched my back out and cracked my knuckles, stumbling towards the door and clinging to the railing as I slid down the front steps.

I wondered around aimlessly for a while, before heading for the woods. I inhaled the crisp smell of the leaves in the spring and after walking for a while, I fell against the base of an old oak. I was in a tiny clearing. Maybe 9 feet long, ten feet wide.

I'm pretty sure I dozed off because suddenly there was a howl rippling through the air, and whimpers of pain and despair followed it.

_~Jesse~_

I walked steadily into the woods, instead of going home like I'd told Ness. I wondered around the familiar green when a piercing howl broke the eerie silence. My head snapped in the direction and natural instinct told me to phase. Now.

I tore through the air, my clothing shredded, not that I cared.

My thoughts were filled frantically with the rests of the packs. I picked up enough to learn that Jake had caught scent of a nomad vampire on our territory, and he's chasing it. He wasn't too far from where I was.

I darted off in the direction of the howl, picking up the scent. Heading north, I caught sight of a large russet wolf on his haunches at the bottom of a large tree. He had one paw pressed against the trunk of the tree, he was staring up into the branches. I followed his gaze, sighting the leech. She was perched on a high branch. Her white teeth bore at Jake, her eyes red and repulsive as she glared angrily at him.

Jake sensed me, but didn't show it at all. His thoughts told me to approach the tree carefully. I did so.

The vampire hissed furiously, jumping from the branch. Jake and I took off, Seth and Embry soon appearing at our flanks. We took off after the vampire at full speed, our paws hardly making sound on the brown muddy ground.

We came to a stop when we found her in the middle of a small clearing. She was after someone, a scent she'd picked up along the way. It was much too obvious we were interrupting her hunt. She didn't like it at all.

She launched herself at Seth, landing on his back, her teeth grazed his skin, and he yelped. Embry launched at her, knocking her straight off Seth's back and tackling her to the ground, she clawed at him. His teeth almost bit her, but another vampire appeared out of nowhere. She had her shoulder low, and pushed Embry off the other nomad, a move that would have been perfect in football.

Jake lunged at the vampire that had knocked Embry over and managed to grab her arm with his jaws, he tore it off and she cursed loudly in a different tongue. She scooped her arm up and took off.

Jake and Embry took off after her, leaving me and Seth to take care of the other one. We had an all time stare down, the intensity of the glares building each moment. No one dared to make a move.

Then she moved. She moved a fraction of an inch, before crouching down and pushing off the ground. She jumped at me, and I jumped, swiping my claws at her. We collided in mid-air; my teeth grasped her shoulder, ripping it off, arm included. She growled ferociously and me and jumped on my back. A sharp, fiery pain shot through my back and I collapsed to the ground, blacking out, but not before she crushed my leg, and arm.

_~Jacob~_

Embry and I sprinted after the brunette vampire that had stopped Embry from finishing off the black haired one. Suddenly, she stopped and turned to face us. Being caught up in the heat of the chase, we had to skid to a stop and shake it out of our heads.

Her voice floated through the air, her words cutting through the silence sharply.

"I don't want any violence. Well, not that I don't enjoy a good bloodshed now and then. But I want peace, I am not like her, she was just traveling with me, I felt I should defend her for the good company we had. I want no harm. Please, have mercy. I don't want a life like this. She's not going to harm one of you. She picked up the scent of a young girl, and went insane searching for her. When you intervened, she flipped a little. She's gone now. The sandy blonde wolf finished her off, but she harmed the brown one, who was accompanying the blonde one. His arm and leg are shattered, she bit him too." With the last part, her eyes went blank.

Embry stared at her confused and I trotted off into the trees. I phased back, and pulled on the shorts I'd tied to my ankle before I started my patrol.

"How did you know that?" I asked, icily.

"I can make connections with people. I sense their emotions and if the connection is strong, or I am close enough, I can sense their thoughts, and I can see what they are seeing. I can't alter their emotions, but I can sense them, mine sometimes reflect them. When I was passing by," She nodded at Embry, muttering 'Sorry.' "I decided to have a little fun and make connections with the two wolves. The one is suffering immense pain and the other is flushed with worry, he wants to go get aid, but he doesn't want to leave the other one. I would go if I were you, I could help too, if you want."

"Thanks you for telling us that, and you don't have to if you don't want to, Embry," I nodded towards where we'd come from, intending for him to go back to the small clearing and see the damage. He nodded and jogged away, "I have to go see if he is ok, thank you again for not killing anyone. I'm sorry about your friend."

I turned after that and ran as fast as I could back to the clearing.

On the ground lay Jesse, still in wolf form. A large gash on his back seeped blood, and his arm and leg were bent at awkward angles.

A muffled cry sounded out from behind me.

There stood June. Her eyes bugging out, her hand clasped over her mouth.

"June. What are you doing here?" I growled through my teeth.

"I went for a walk a few hours ago, I was sitting here. I saw everything. Who was she and how are you a wolf and what?" Her innocence made me forget to be angry, and this all seemed to baffle her greatly.

"June," I said carefully, "Forget what you saw."

"I can't, Jake, is he hurt bad?" Her big eyes got to me, and I nodded sadly.

"Is he gonna die?" Her voice quivered.

"He might." I whispered.

"Who is it?" She asked her voice gentle. She approached carefully. Kneeling by the wolf's side, her hand stroked his fur gently. His eyes remained closed, his chest barely heaving up and down.

"It's, well, June, it's Jesse," I said, in a low voice.

Her hand clenched a handful of his fur, but then relaxed, her eyes looking permanently scared.

"He saved my life last night," She murmured, her hand started brushing against his fur again. "We have to get him a doctor, he can't die!" She cried out, looking up at me.

"Embry!" I barked, his head shot up, "Go find Carlisle, now!" The wolf Jake had called Embry took off and Jake looked back at me, "June, I will fight through hell to make sure this kid doesn't die."

Jesse's eyes opened, barely. He tried to lift his head, but June clasped it gently, and positioned herself so his large wolf head was in her lap. He closed his eyes against and rested his head against her. Her hand grazed his ear in continuous strokes.

"Jake," She whispered, "Do you know why Jesse acts so weird around me?"

"June, you didn't hear this from me, and you can't know this. Jesse loves you." I said, her eyes were focused on him now, her lips in a small smile.

"Oh," Was all she said. That's when Carlisle appeared.

"Jake, induce him to phase back." He snapped, kneeling at Jesse's side. I scrambled forward and pressed my two hands to his neck, putting pressure on him. He yelped and receded to his human form.

June jumped to her feet, and shielded her eyes.

I chuckled lightly and Seth appeared fully dressed, as did Quil, Collin, and Brady.

"Take him home, guys; we have to get him to a sterile environment." Carlisle said his voice still crisp.

I nodded and the four of them helped me pick him up, and we started the journey back to my house. The wound on his back stopped bleeding. We didn't know about the venom, but as soon as we put him on my couch, Nessie brought me some shorts which Seth slipped on him. Carlisle kneeled over, muttered something, and closed his eyes. He pressed his lips to the gash, and sucked all of the venom out of Jesse's system.

You never heard an unconscious man howl so loud.

Soon enough, Jesse's arm and leg were all bandaged up, and promises of him being fine by tomorrow the latest.

The pack left, and that's when June appeared again. She stayed in the living room, watching him. I told her not to fire questions at him once he woke. She said she wouldn't, so I backed off and left the room.

The last thing I saw before leaving was June pressing her lips to his temple and murmuring, "It's gonna be ok,"

There was a rapid knock at the front door and I bolted to get it.

Standing on the porch was the brunette vampire we'd chased off today, who had also told us about Jess, saving his life.

"Hi." She said, her arm was fully reattached.

"Hey, again, thank you so much for telling us this afternoon, without that, Jess might not have made it." I thanked her again. She smiled sadly.

"May I come in for a moment? I have something I need to share with you." Her voice quivered, and I nodded, she stepped through the threshold. Her eyes landing June and Jesse in the living room, Jesse was still out cold.

"What's the matter?" My smile dropped as her eyes met mine again. June's head snapped up in attention as she sensed the worry laced in my voice.

"Uhm, Nicole, the vampire you murdered today has a mate, Alex. He watched the blonde wolf kill her. He's not too happy. He figured you were the leader, and he wants to hurt you, for telling the wolf to kill her. He wants to kill her. Her head nodded to June, who had turned her attention back to Jess.

"Why does he want to hurt her?" I hissed, low enough so June wouldn't hear me.

"He saw you two talking and figured she was close to you. She was important. And he is willing to do anything to hurt her." Her eyes blazed, and her nostrils flared, she probably had picked up June's scent finally.

"What is your name?" I whispered, pinching the bridge of my nose in thought.

"Gwendolyn Marie Brandon. Call me Gwen. And your name is Jacob Ephraim Black, preferably called Jake." She smiled.

"Ok, the whole connection thing, really freaking me out right now. It's a bit stalkerish." I gave her a weird look and she shrugged innocently, "I've known Alex for eh, a good two hundred years. And when he gets mad, he stays mad. He won't let up on this lightly. He really loved Nicole. The best thing you can do is get the girl out of here as soon as possible, before his hunt gets serious. He's taking a few days to figure out her history and that stuff."

"She's leaving on Sunday." I murmured, glancing back at June.

"Perfect, he'll take until at least Tuesday. You guys are going to need to cover her trail fast. If you want her to live," Gwen said, her eyes looking worried.

"We will." I said confidently.

Gwen's eyes got huge. "I gotta go, he's looking for me."

"Don't get your arm ripped off," I grinned as she scurried out the door.

"I'll try not to!" She called over her shoulder. I leaned against the door and took in a deep breath.

_Shit._

-END OF MY CRAP ASS WRITING-

How was it?

You can tell me that in a review! –hint hint-

Anywho, at the top with the song lyrics, I love paramore, but the lyrics are in the wrong order, their from different parts of the song.

Just sayin.

And thanks to Miss Ebbie Paige and Monica who reviewed me! You guys are now cool in my mind.

I need a beta. Just putting that out there.

-June/Maddie


	11. I love you

Love

Cannot be expressed by words

Nor motions

Love

Can be expressed by an act of true meaning for another soul

-Anonymous.

_~June~_

I sat there, gazing at a face that just 10 hours ago I'd hated.

I didn't know what was going on.

I was trapped.

I studied his sleeping face a little bit more. He was so perfect in every way. And every time I started to trust him, he'd betray me.

It's like he was a puppet master, and I let him play with me.

What if it was just for his sole entertainment? What if he didn't actually care about me? What if it was just a stupid bet one of his friends had made up?

What if when he told me he loved me, he didn't mean it?

He probably will just go on with his life once I go back to Arizona. I'd made up my mind, and I'd talked to Billy about it. I was going to keep in touch with him, and maybe visit every so often. But my life was back in Arizona, my family was there, I had to get back.

My thumb was stroking his cheek; I didn't know how long it'd been. It could've been hours for all I know.

I didn't bother look up. I just kept watching him sleep.

Does this make me a stalker?

I stood up, gently placing a pillow under his head, there was a frantic beating on the door and I dashed over to open it. An angry glare settled over my face as I spotted who it was.

_~Jesse~_

Everything was in a rush, I could hear myself shouting in pain, and it seemed as if my insides were set aflame. My heart pounded fast. It's excessive beating loud in my ears.

I felt myself being carried, I had phased back.

I howled as the pain ripped through me. Getting hit by a car would be much nicer than this unbearable, horrifying, burning pain that was surging through my body.

I could feel everything; I could hear nothing but my heart. I couldn't speak, or open my eyes. I was unconscious to everything but pain.

There was a sharp stinging pain in my back and I howled loudly in agony.

I was pretty sure I was going to die somewhere along this line.

Then, the excessive burning faded and the only pain I could feel was in my arm and my leg. I suppressed the rest of my howls and was submerged in darkness all over again. I was completely ignorant to everything, even the pain.

_~Laurie~_

I was sleeping peacefully and happily in bed, when someone literally knocked my door down. I jumped up, screaming to see Tommy standing there.

"Laurie, get downstairs now!" He shouted out me.

"What's the matter?" My voice was urgent, due to his alarmingly loud and worried tone.

"Seth's here, he said something's the matter with Jess!" He cried and stumbled over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, I could feel his tears through my silky nightgown.

I patted his back and whispered, "Oh sweetie, it's gonna be ok."

I was basically his mom. The kid was only seven, our mom had died when I was eleven, and Jess was 10. He never met her, and our dad was always away. He was always on business trips, he was very successful, and he came for visits all the time. We moved here when our grandfather was dying.

It's a long story.

Tommy pulled me downstairs, I could see the tears on his cheeks. Seth was standing in the living room, ringing his hands.

"Laurie!" He looked relieved that I was alive.

"What happened that is making my little brother cry?" I put my hands on my hips, staring at him.

"Well, you know about the whole _thing, _with those crazy wolves and what not?" He asked, coding it because Tommy would freak out if he knew the truth about Jesse.

"Hey Tommy, go and see if Matt is awake, ok?" I whispered, and he gave me a pleading look, but went anyway.

"What happened?" My voice came out stronger than I thought it would.

"Well, Jake was on patrol and he smelled the scent of a vampire on our territory, so he followed it. And to get to the end, me and Jess were fighting her, and she bit Jess, and broke his arm and leg. He's gonna make it, but he's in really bad shape." He whispered that last part and my whole brain collapsed. I couldn't think except for one thing: Go find him.

"Where is he?" I choked.

"He's a Jake's house. Carlisle got the venom out, and bandaged up his wounds. But before you go, I have to tell you something. I was on my way here and I ran into Lizzie, and she asked me why I looked so frantic. I was in such a rush and so worried I kind of told her Jess got hurt, not how. She flipped out and ran to Jake's house. I couldn't stop her, she clawed at me." He looked like he strongly regretted it.

"It's alright, but I gotta go, stay here and watch Tommy and Matt pretty please," I begged with big eyes and he nodded.

"You got it, go see you brother," He said as I donned on a coat, and ran outside jumping in my car even though it was only about a five minute walk.

I almost fell and hit my head on the pavement as I scrambled out of my car trying to get up the porch steps at Jake's house. I could hear screaming.

_~June~_

"What do you want?" I spat at her, my eyes narrowed.

"I want to see my baby! He got hurt!" Lizzie cried in her annoying nasal voice.

"He's not you 'baby' now please get off this property." I said starting to close the door.

She pushed past me and ran into the living room, kneeling beside Jess.

"Oh, no!" She cried loudly, she could've broken a window with that damn voice.

"..House." I snarled walking behind her and grabbing her shoulder, tearing her away from the sofa.

She glared at me, "Don't touch me!" She screeched.

"Get away from him and get out of my house!" I screamed at her.

"Make me!" She screamed back, planting her hands on her hips and giving me a determined face.

I rolled my eyes.

"You don't want to fight me, Sweetie. Even your plastic surgeon won't be able to fix your face. Even though it appears he can't fix it now, either." I smirked at her, crossing my arms.

"Please, you think you can come to my town, take my man, and still act like you own the world? You are a freak! Do you think everyone is just gonna like you? I can ruin you, June! Don't mess with me!" She attempted to scare me. I laughed haughtily. I knew I sounded like a bitch, but someone trying to come and take Jess away from me, I didn't like it.

"Who are you gonna gossip to? Your mom? Lizzie, sorry to break it to you, but you dress like a hoar, have a freakish voice, and act like a slut. Lose a few pounds, might be good for you." I smiled at her.

She slapped me. It wasn't a hard slap, it didn't even phase me, but I didn't like it one bit.

That's when my fist came in contact with her jaw.

"Ouch!" She cried out, clutching her face, "You bitch!"

"Honey, I'm a catholic school girl, I wasn't raised with such a vocabulary, maybe that's why people don't like you. You use offensive words. It may also why you're unattractive, and ugly mouth means an ugly person." I sang like a canary, or Alice.

She jumped at me, and I side stepped, right out of her path and she landed face first on the ground. I pretended to study my nails.

"Don't fight with a pro, Hun. I have four brothers, I know how to win." I smiled at her as she stood up.

I crossed my arms, "Whatcha gonna do next? I can't wait to dodge it and make you look like an idiot."

She screamed a wordless scream, and ran at me, she did manage to snag my wrist, but I pulled that away from her easily.

"Oh, Sweetie, you don't have that good of a chance." I smiled again, she glared at me, and stormed out.

"Wear a bigger skirt next time! Your butt is hanging out!" I called after her, and turned to see a very dumbstruck looking Laurie in the door.

"Wow, June." She whispered, her eyes huge with shock.

"What? I wrestle, big deal," I shrugged and she scurried over to where Jesse was resting. Totally undisturbed by what just happened.

"How is he?" She asked me frantically, she sat on the edge of the couch, putting her hand on his cheek.

"He's doing better, he should wake up soon," I replied easily, walking over to her and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Laurie, he saved me last night. I can't hate him anymore." I whispered and she looked up at me, a smile forming on her lips.

"He loves you, June. More that you could imagine." She murmured, her eyes falling back to Jesse.

"So I've heard." I mumbled.

"Is there anything I can get you? It's quite obvious we're not going to school." I nodded to the clock, which exclaimed 8:45.

She laughed, "Could I have some water? My throat is burning."

I smiled and walked to the kitchen, snagging my Pop tarts and grabbing her water bottle. I walked back into the living room and gave it to her. She was sitting there, stroking his cheek. I could see the tears in her eyes.

"He's gonna be alright, Laurie. He's just sleeping." I whispered.

"I know, but this could happen every day for all I know! He's at such a risk all the time. I'm always worried about him," She said, her voice shaking with fear.

"What do you mean he's at risk all the time?" I asked, clearly confused by what she was getting at.

"Oh, it's just, there are some bad gangs around here. I just worry about him getting into the wrong crowd." She was obviously lying, but I wasn't going to bother her about it.

"Hey, Laurie? Jesse mentioned you guys were from Philly once, were you really?" I asked randomly, trying to get off the recent topic.

"Yeah, we moved her when I was eleven, after my mom died. My grandfather wasn't doing to well, so we packed up and moved across the country. We never bothered to move back. Rainy, ole Washington grew on us." She smiled faintly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, how did she pass?" I asked quietly. I always wanted to know more than I should.

"She was in a car crash. It was just after Tommy was born. She and her Friend, Linda D'Auguste both died. It almost killed my father. He didn't talk for months on end. He rarely ate. And I picked up the responsibility of Tommy. He's like my own son. I love him to pieces." She said, more tears watering in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for asking. I shouldn't have." I whispered, looking down.

"No, thanks for asking, I need to talk to someone about it. My father expected us just to suck it up and move on. All the responsibility of raising the boys came down on me. I never complained and just did everything, to make their lives easier. Do you know what it was like having to turn down every invite I ever got as a kid because I had to stay home and take care of my younger brothers? I couldn't give Tommy everything he needed because I wasn't his mother. I just wanted him to have a normal childhood." She said, more tears escaping.

"Oh, Laurie." I stood up and walked over to her, hugging her tightly.

"Keep asking, it feels good to get all of this off of my chest." She whispered into my ear.

"Okay," I said, a little confused by that, but I did it for her.

"Uhm, one thing, you said your youngest brother's name is Tommy, and your last name is Thomas. Uhm, his full name is Thomas Thomas?" I asked, with a confused look.

"No, his real name is Alexander, but when he was about four or five Jesse showed him the movie Tommy Boy, and ever since it's been his favorite movie. And he's always say 'Tommy!' So calling his Tommy just picked up along that way." She laughed lightly.

"Oh, and you said your mother died in a car crash with a woman named Linda D'Auguste, did this woman happen to have a son named Ryan?" I asked, because one of my dearest friends back in Arizona's name was Ryan D'Auguste, and his mother, Linda, had died in a car crash in Philadelphia when he was ten.

"I think she did. No wait, yes she definitely did. Ryan and Jess were best friends until we moved." She said, looking up, as if she were looking into her brain.

"Oh, Ryan D'Auguste is one of my best friends." I said lightly.

She laughed, "Isn't he hilarious? That's what how I always remember him, he was so funny. One day we were all over at his house for some party. And it was just before the party started when his mother stormed into the room asking if he'd vacuumed the living room. And he said, I remember this clearly, "Mom, I am not going to vacuum until Sears invents a vacuum you can sit on!" We all laughed so hard." She grinned at the memory.

I laughed, it was pretty funny.

"Do you remember what your Mom looked like?" I asked suddenly. And she nodded, sadly.

"I always thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She had the prettiest black, ravenous curls. Her eyes were the exact same color as Jesse's are now. She was really skinny, but she was so perfect. You would've sworn she was an angel. Most people thought she'd be a model because she was a whopping 5'11. And she actually was in New York, at a modeling audition, when she met my father. He was the nervous intern for a Law Firm. She thought he was the most adorable thing ever. They fell in love the day they met When he crashed into her, she had just had her make up done and she was heading upstairs for her interview, when some clumsy,tall beanpole of an intern who was bringing coffee to his boss on the top floor stumbled into the elevator, spilling coffee all over her. She was so mad, then saw him, and fell madly in love. She gave up her whole dreams of being a model to be a house wife." She finished, taking in a great big breath.

"It sounds like you look like her," I smiled and she looked in her pocket, pulling out her wallet and taking a photo out. It was folded. She handed it to me.

I took it and unfolded it, I gasped lightly.

The picture was of the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen; she'd even give Rose a run for her money.

She had perfectly tan skin, her facial expression was ecstatic. In her arms was a tiny baby, it was a him, because of the blue blanket. His eyes were open, revealing bright yellow, gold orbs.

I gasped again, "She's so beautiful. Is she holding Jess?" I whispered.

"No that's Tommy. This was taken about three weeks before the crash." She said carefully as I handed the picture back to her, she folded it carefully and slid it back in her wallet.

"I just wonder what my life would've been like if she were alive. I missed my senior prom because Tommy had stomach flu and my dad was on a business trip. And Jesse had it too." She murmured, her hand was stroking Jesse's hair gently.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I said lightly, my face remaining in a sad expression.

"Stop apologizing, it's not your fault." She laughed lightly. It wasn't a real life. "The most gorgeous guy in the whole senior class had asked me! Me! And I felt like such a fool calling him the night of Prom and telling him I couldn't go because my six year old brother had the flu. He was so sweet about it, but I knew he was actually pissed." She sighed.

Jesse's eyes fluttered open.

She gasped cried out, "Jess!"

He tried to smile, but it was obvious he was in pain.

"Laurie," His voice tried to sound happy, but he sounded so exhausted, so pained.

"Hun, you rest, you need it." She said, smiling at him, just because he was awake.

"Where am I? Where is Ju.." He stopped his sentence, his eyes landing on me. His lips formed the saddest smile I'd ever seen.

"Hi, Jess," I smiled and walked over to them, kneeling next to him, his hand found mine and our fingers twined together.

"How are you feeling?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Like crap," He said easily.

"Go back to sleep," I whispered, putting my hand on his cheek.

"Don't leave," He murmured, his eyes half closed.

I bent over and kissed his cheek gently, "I'm not going anywhere, Big Guy,"

"June?"

"Yes, Jesse?"

"I love you."

"I know."


	12. She doesn't hate me!

_Gravitation _

_Is not responsible_

_For a person _

_Falling for another_

_-Albert Einstein_

_~Jesse~_

"I love you." I whispered, as my eyes fell shut, and I dozed off.

"I know." I caught her voice just as the world went black.

I woke up to a light humming and someone stroking my hair gently. I wasn't sure what time it was, and I didn't know how long I'd been asleep.

My eyes were still closed, but I was full on awake.

There was a light ache in my leg, and a numb feeling in my arm but I was in much better shape than the last time I'd been awake. I could still feel June's soft lips on my cheek.

What if she just pitied me because I'd been attacked? What if she didn't actually care about me? I mean what happened was really unfair, but I'd have had time to explain to her what really happened. She'd said she hated me! And she never wanted to see me again. Then again, Laurie had told me girl exaggerated things. I'd had a lot of experience with Lizzie. Every week I'd done something that I never remembered. She always got over it though.

Then it really hit me.

I said I loved her.

I'm such an idiot! What was I thinking? I probably wasn't. Is Laurie still here? Right about now Laurie was one of the only people I could trust. I did love her though. I loved her more than a person could imagine.

I sighed and blinked my eyes open once again, my eyes spotting June, who was looking down at me. A smile was curled into her lips.

"Jess!" She had my head in her lap.

"Hi, June," I smiled at her, my voice on the hoarse side. I started to sit up, her small hands pressed against my back, helping me.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me, her voice gentle and caring. Her eyes were bright, all the traces of anger and hatred that had been shot at me the night before had disappeared.

I sat up, stretching out, my back giving out a satisfying _'pop.'_

I swore her eyes weren't on my face as I stretched. I looked down; I was not wearing a shirt.

"I feel so exposed," I crossed my arms over my chest playfully.

Her face fell, her eyes lifted back to mine.

"Oh, I, Ah, can go get you…" She started to stand up but I grabbed her wrist bringing her back down.

"I was kidding, I walk around like this all the time," I chuckled and leaned against the couch.

"Oh, uhm, alright. You were out for a while," She laughed lightly, keeping her gaze locked with mine.

"What time is it?" My voice said, even though I wasn't really paying attention. I was looking at her.

I hadn't really gotten to see her beauty up close, and when I was close to her, I didn't really pay attention to her; I usually had something on my mind.

But now I was really looking at her, I'd thought she was beautiful since the moment she'd hit me in the back of the head with a volleyball.

Her hair was wavy, and bottle blonde, but it was totally natural. She had hazel eyes with specks of gold, and perfectly shaped ruby red lips. She also had high cheek bones and an long nose with a ski jump edge.

"It's around 11:00 at night, and Jess, why are you staring at me?" She whispered, giving me a strange look.

She stood up and walked to the kitchen. I'd thought she was always abnormally skinny, but now I got a good look at her body. She was wearing a snug white tank top, and shorts. She had curves, but just a small aero-dynamic kind of body, even thought she was almost six foot tall.

June was hot.

Really hot.

And she wasn't mine, this amazingly talented girl, beautiful as could be was my soul mate, and right now, anyone could have her.

I watched her walk into the kitchen and look around in the fridge before looking up at me.

"Do you want anything?" She smiled sheepishly, and I shook my head, thanking her silently.

She sauntered back into the room, I was about to ask her if she forgave me for being an ass when she spoke.

"I'm going back to Arizona." She whispered, "I'm going to visit Billy sometimes, and write, but my whole life is back in Arizona. I can't just leave it there. I'm sorry."

Her words hit me like a blow to the head. I wanted to beg her not to go, not to leave me.

I just kept a straight stare on my face and refused to meet her gaze.

"Jess, I'm really sorry," Her voice was soft and kind, I felt her hand on my shoulder and then I turned to her.

"June, you can't," I said, my voice sounding drained and tired.

"Jess, I have to, I have State's for wrestling in two weeks, and this is kind of like a vacation week for me. Next week I have to get back for my training. If I win my matches in the tournament, we go to Nationals. That would be the first time our team ever had. I want to win so badly. And I only have another year there. I could just finish there and then I'd be off to college. My life is set in Arizona; I can't leave it there and just move halfway across the country. I just can't, Jess." Her eyes were nig and sincere.

I let silence take over for a few more moments.

"You wrestle?" Was the genius line that came out of my mouth.

She laughed her hand on my forearm, "Yeah, I do."

She finished laughing and looked up at me, her face clouding over with seriousness. She shifted so that she was facing me, and her hands rested on my shoulders.

My hands automatically slid to her waist, causing me to pull her closer so she was sitting on my lap basically.

That's when Shad bounded into the room. The small black lab puppy jumped on June, knocking her back. Her arms untangled from around my waist and around him.

He wriggled happily in her hold.

"Shad, he knows just how to ruin everything," She murmured, laughing.

"He seems like a good dog, and I know Nessie will be all over you on this scenario, are you taking Shad back with you to Arizona?" I made my voice sound strong, even though I was mentally cringing at never seeing her again.

"I already have two cats and a dog down there, my mom would kill me if I brought another dog home. My dog at home's name is Harlan, he's a German Sheppard. I'm probably going to let Ness keep him, as long as it's okay with Jake, it being his house and stuff." She shrugged her expression as though she were just considering the fact.

"Oh," I said with my arms still around her waist. She didn't move or try to slide off my lap, she stayed put, and was perfectly happy coddling Shad in her arms. She had no clue how jealous I was of a tiny black lab puppy right now.

"Oh, hey wait, your little brother Tommy, does he like dogs? Because if he does, I mean you guys could take Shad, I'm sure he'd love to be there." She flashed me a smile, revealing her pearl white teeth.

"I'm sure Tommy would love to have Shad, but I wouldn't want to hurt Ness's feelings, even though she's already got a dog," I unthinkingly said that last part aloud, It was a reference to Jake, an joke of sorts.

_Shit._

"She does? I didn't know that, where is the dog?" June asked, wide eyed.

I cracked up.

"It's, ah, it's an inside joke," I chuckled. She shrugged it off and stroked the small head of the lab.

"You guys could keep him, I'm sure Laurie would just love having something else to take care of," She winked at me. I laughed again.

"Laurie adores dogs, actually." I smirked, challenging her.

"Well she already lives with one," She nudged my arm, grinning.

Wait, did June see what happened? Did she know about the wolves?

My heart raced increased alarmingly, I could feel the frown forming on my face.

"Whoa, sorry, Jess. It was just a joke, I didn't mean to like hurt your feelings or anything," She apologized quickly.

"No, sorry, I was just thinking about something." I said, smiling again.

"Oh, okay," She said in a small voice. Shad started to lick her face, making her burst into a chorus of giggles.

I just watched her as she squirmed with the little animal.

She fell backwards on the couch, out of my lap, her waist being pulled from my grasp.

I sighed happily as the dog continued to attack her with kisses.

More jealously raged within me.

The Shad jumped on me.

"Whoa!" I said, alarmed and she kept giggling. Shad hopped on my chest, his claws gliding along my skin. He struggled to reach my face, but his rough tongue started to lick my cheek.

I laughed and pulled him off me. He squirmed in my arms and then jumped out, padding away from us.

"Woooowwww," She drew out the word, looking up at me.

"That was one hell of a way to get attacked by a crazy little black lab," I chuckled and she laughed along with me.

"Well, he'll be living with you soon, so," She shrugged and sat up, fixing her tank top, "Better get used to him,"

I watched, my eyes tracing the shape of her perfect body.

Why couldn't I just man up and ask her out or something? Way to be a wimp, Jesse.

She looked up at me, "Uh sorry, hey it's really late, you should be getting home, unless you want to uh stay here, I'm sure Jake would be fine with it." She smiled at me, standing up. I stood up as well

"Nah, I'll head home, just to assure Tommy that I'm alright." I smiled back at her.

She hugged me, and stood on her toes, planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Feel better, I'll see you later. If I don't, I'll drop Shad off at your house on Sunday before I leave for the airport." She said, her cheeks were flushed, and she looked as if she couldn't believe what she'd just done.

The skin where her lips had touch felt weird. I placed my hand over the small spot, and couldn't help but grin.

"Bye, June," I waved, grinning as if I were on top of the world.

"Bye, Jess," She muttered hugging me once more. I tightened my arms around her waist. I wasn't gonna kiss her. It would be too much for one day.

Her head buried her head in my chest, holding onto me for a little longer. Eventually she let me go and waved. I walked outside and started to whistle as I walked down the street.

The light rain didn't bother me. I was beyond happy on the inside. I kept repeating in my head, _She doesn't hate me!_

I kept whistling as I stepped into our house and was bombarded by a tiny little monster.

"Hey, Tommy," I chuckled, he got off me and I stood up.

"Jess! You're okay!" He said, his eyes huge with happiness.

"Yeah, I am," I grinned, "Why are you up at like midnight?"

"I was waiting for you; I didn't mean to make you mad!" His face fell, he looked worried.

"Hey, Dude don't get upset, I was just wondering, Laurie is usually really uptight about you getting enough sleep," I laughed and his smile grew again.

"That reminds me, Tommy, do you want a dog?" I asked him and his face got even brighter.

"Yes!" He cried and that's when Laurie came in, her face filled with relief she barreled into me and gave me a huge bear hug.

"Laurie, June is giving us her puppy," I stated and Laurie looked at me, she shrugged and nodded, Okaying it.

"And, She doesn't hate me! She even hugged me!" I added, the grin on my face stretching wider.

"That's great, Jess!" Her voice was sincere, but then her face casted over in sadness, "Ness stopped by earlier, she said she had some news. I don't want to have to tell you this now, but it's do or die."

She smiled again for Tommy, "Hey, Tommy, how about you head upstairs to bed? It's really late and you are going to school tomorrow. He groaned and trudged upstairs.

"What's the matter?" My voice clotted with worry.

"You know the vampire Seth killed?" She asked with a low voice.

I nodded in response, my thoughts of what could be happening coming at me a mile a minute.

"Her mate, Alex, wants to kill June." She told me carefully, avoiding my gaze.

For the second time that day, horror and pain blew through me, but this time it wasn't physical. It was mental.

Someone wanted to hurt my angel.


	13. Sexy Grease Monkey

_Sometimes_

_The heart sees_

_What is invisible to the eye_

_~H. Jackson Brown Jr._

_~June~_

I leaned against the front door, basically smacking myself for hugging him AND kissing his cheek.

I probably looked desperate.

I sighed and stood there for a few moments. I looked into the hall mirror.

I looked like crap. I'd been up since god knows what hour in the morning and it was close to midnight.

I ran my fingers through my hair which was acting wavy and thick right now. I took in a deep breath and walked up the stairs to my room. I passed Jake's room on the way.

His door was open; I stopped in my tracks to look at the perfect scene in front of me.

Jake was lying in his bed with Nessie. They were both on their sides and Nessie's back was pressed up against his chest. It basically emphasized how tiny Nessie really was. They were both out cold; Jake's arm was wound tightly around Nessie's waist, holding her up against him.

It looked as if Nessie was made for Jake, the way she so perfectly fit against him.

I looked at them for a few more moments, mesmerized by the way Nessie's tiny red gold ringlets were splayed along the pillow. They were definitely asleep, but I saw Nessie's hand move, and her fingers lock with Jake's.

_So there was something going on between them._

Nessie could've only been sixteen, and Jacob was at least twenty. That's a little bit creepy.

I shrugged it off, reminding myself that it wasn't my place to judge. I walked into my room and stretched out my back, yawning along the way.

I fell onto my bed and sleep overpowered me.

_My eyes jolted open, I wasn't in my bed. I was lying on the soft, green earth. I looked around; I was surrounded by flowers and trees. _

_A meadow._

_I have been here before, I could tell but I just couldn't place when. The beauty and serenity of the meadow was breath taking, and I couldn't help but get up and look around._

_My fingers grazed against the bark off a tree as I walked past it._

_There was a rustle of leaves, and the small bubbling sound of a creek nearby._

"_Who is there?" I gasped at my words. _

_It was like I could see them; they floated in front of me, shrouded in a blue sapphire mist. I giggled and a wave of sapphire burst in front of me._

_I put my hand over my mouth. I looked down. _

_I was wearing a very tiny grey dress; it seemed to be made of crocodile skin. It exposed most of my legs and was cut dangerously low._

_My hand automatically ran through my hair, brushing it out of my face._

"_Where am I?" I asked to myself, my words appearing in their sapphire form._

"_Nirvana," A familiar voice replied. I'd learn to know that voice within the last week._

"_Jesse?" I wondered aloud, feeling the confused expression come over my face._

"_No." Was the response, and there was the sound of footsteps on the mossy earth. I turned to see the man I'd seen in my dream three days ago._

_He looked the same, but different at the same time. His clothing was cleaned up, and his handsome features more noticeable than ever._

_His pale blonde hair and putrid red eyes were enhanced by the moonlight._

"_W-who are you?" My voice quivered, my instinct was telling me he wasn't a good guy._

"_That's not important, June," He responded, a smirk forming on his red lips._

"_How do you know my name?" I felt my eyes go wide._

"_I know all about you, June. And soon enough, you'll know about me too, but you can't stop me." He grinned and then he disappeared into the woods, leaving me standing there, alone._

_I felt a hot hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see the worried golden eyes. _

"_June, stay away from him," Jesse whispered, his fingers gripping my shoulder tighter._

"_How does he know me?" I replied, my voice small and scared. _

_Right now, I was terrified._

"_He knows all of us, June. He wants us gone because we killed someone important to him. He wants us to feel the pain we put him through. He…" Jesse stuttered, his eyes closing, his voice sounding fainter, "He wants to kill you."_

_I hugged myself to Jesse, as if holding on would save me. _

_Someone wanted me to die, and they wanted everyone to suffer._

_I felt Jesse's lips on my hair and he murmured something._

I rolled out of bed.

Literally.

I landed on the hardwood floor with a dull _thud._

I cursed lightly and stood up, rubbing my head where I'd hit it on the brush laying on the floor.

I stood up and looked at my clock, _6:48. _

The dream suddenly rushed back to my mind and I looked down, relieved to see that I was wearing the same shorts and tank top I'd thrown on yesterday.

Alice would be here soon for my final appearance here at Forks High School.

Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall appear.

Alice bounded into my room, with Bella and Rose in tow.

I muttered something groggily to her and she responded with a big grin.

"A happy hello to you too." She beamed, pushing me into the bathroom.

"June?" I heard Rose ask.

"Hmm?" I hummed, I couldn't turn to look at her, and Alice was fussing over my hair and telling me to stay still.

"I'm sorry about lunch the other day, Emmett gets ahead of himself, he's being punished don't worry." She told me, a smile sewn on her face. I could see her in the mirror reflection.

"Oh, No worries, it's cool. Emmett seemed like someone I'd totally hang with, he reminds me of my friend Ryan back at home," I laughed, remembering Wednesday afternoon at lunch when I got to meet "the boys."

_~Flashback~_

_I walked into the cafeteria with Nessie, after changing back into my regular clothing. Sitting at our normal table where six people instead of three. We stopped in line to get some food, and while waiting, I surveyed the others._

_They were all pretty tall, one of them was huge, like he spent all his time in a gym or was on steroids. Hey, I don't judge._

_He had curly black hair and topaz eyes, just like Alice, Rose, and Bella._

_Another one was blonde; he was about as tall as the big one, but maybe an inch shorter. He looked pretty buff, but not nearly as big as the other one. He had the same eyes as the rest of them._

_The final one was about as tall as me. He was laughing at something Bella had said, his arm draped casually over her shoulder. He wasn't as muscled as the other too, a bit lanky. He had messy bronze hair, the same color as Nessie's. Some to think of it, he looked a lot like her too._

_Nessie tapped my arm to get my attention and I grabbed a salad and a coke, payed for it and walked with Nessie over to the table._

_The big one looked at me, "Did I ever tell you guys I'm allergic to Roses?"_

_I looked at him weirdly and then he was slapped by Rose, who gave him a menacing glare. I noticed everyone was cracking up._

_Rose was his girl friend! I get it! _

"_Guys, this is June." Bella smiled at me and they all nodded._

_I laughed lightly and they went around introducing themselves._

"_I'm Jasper," The blonde one said, nodding curtly._

"_Edward," The Nessie Look-Alike told me._

"_Nacho," The big one said, which caused everyone to crack up at how serious he was._

"_What?" He looked around, his eyes wide with curiosity._

"_It's name is Emmett." Alice giggled, and Emmett looked offended._

"_Alice, I thought we were friends! Now I'm just an it? That's not what you said last night!" He whined in a high voice. Rose glared at him some more and Alice gave him a weird look, Jasper, Edward, Bella, and Ness were cracking up._

_I just watched, interested. Emmett and I would get along well._

"_Say, Emmett, do you like chili wars?" I asked him casually and his eyes lit up._

"_I like her," He said to Alice who was staring at him horrified. The way he was grinning only meant one thing; I'd asked him a question that would cut all hell loose._

"_Sorry, I was just thinking how well Emmett and I would get along." I smiled innocently._

_Rose rolled her eyes and picked at her bagel._

"_Why do you look so much like Nessie, Edward?" I asked out loud._

"_She's my sister." Edward replied instantly._

"_Oh."_

_I sipped my coke and then the bell rang. We all got up and went our separate ways._

_~ End Flashback~_

I was so spaced on remembering that Alice was poking my cheek, and repeating my name. She was straining to reach my face. She was really tiny.

Rose threw some clothes at me then they slammed the bathroom door shut, leaving me in peace so I could change.

I glanced in my mirror. They had straightened my hair, it looked as if my hair was naturally straight, and I can tell you right now, it was far from that.

I pulled on the very short black shorts and navy blue top. I put on some pretty sweet black and white converse and some jewelry that had been just recently thrown at me.

My favorite accessory was the solid gold ring that said, "Fuck You" on it.

I was so keeping this ring.

I stepped out of the bathroom and got my applause from the girls.

It was a little early, but we headed out, the clouds were dense. We were riding in Rose's car today; it was an eye popping red. I loved this car. It was so sweet.

We arrived at school about ten minutes early and ducked into the empty cafeteria, waiting for the bell to ring.

We basically just chilled and talked about the boys.

Nessie didn't say a word about Jake, which surprised me. What I saw last night was so adorable, maybe there is something going on there instead of just friends. I never did fully understand why Nessie basically lived there. She did sleep over a lot.

"So, June, how's Jess doing?" Alice asked me, a chorus of giggled escaping her lips. I gave her a weird look and then responded faintly.

"He's good, I guess." I shrugged.

We left it at that, moments later the bell rang.

The day flew by, and there were no signs of Jesse what so ever.

He wasn't at gym; no spotting at lunch, he wasn't at Biology so I was forced to do the plant assignment by myself. I left all the notes with it. He could work on it from there.

I wondered if I'd get to see him again before I left.

At the end of the day me and Ness got dropped off at home and lounged in the living room for a little bit.

After a while of watching aimless cartoons, Nessie jolted out of the room and came back, fixing her hair and putting on earrings. She'd changed into a really nice dress.

"June, I totally forgot, I'm going to my friend's birthday dinner tonight. I need you to run down to the shop and tell Jake that he has to get home ASAP if he wants to make it. And he does because there is real food. I have to go over to Bella's to help her get ready, I'm so sorry for rushing this." She said fast as lightning, but I caught all of it.

I nodded obediently and decided to bring Shad with me, I usually let him out in the backyard to do his business, but today I decided to walk him. I snagged the blue leash Ness had left him; she was pulling out of the driveway by the time I'd gotten out the front door.

I knew where the shop was because Jake had pointed it out so many times.

The walk only took a decent ten minutes, and Shad enjoyed the nice stretch.

When I got there Jake was talking to a customer. I walked through the garage after he nodded at me, recognizing my presence.

Someone was underneath a beat up old Honda. I could hear the wrenches grinding away as he tried to fix whatever it was he was fixing.

I waited for Jake to finish so I walked back into the waiting area and sat down in one of the nice leather chairs.

I was stroking Shad's head, as Jake continued to talk to the man.

Finally, the man parted and Jake looked at me.

"Yes?" He said eventually.

"Nessie says you're late for the birthday dinner?" I made it sound like a question, and realization struck him.

"Ah, shit." He muttered, he went behind the desk and started pulling a bunch of papers together. I sat there with Shad, feeling a bit too lazy to get up just yet.

The door that led to the garage opened and out stepped the one and only, Jesse Thomas. He didn't seem to notice me at first, he had gone right over to Jake.

"The motor is in bad shape, and there wasn't much I could do, if I worked on it a little longer, I could fix it up. I'll close up for you." He told Jake. He had a rag in his hands and was wiping off the monkey wrench that had been covered in oil.

I took in his appearance. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his muscled chest was streaked with black oil. His shorts clung low at his hips and there was more grease swiped on his fore head. It matched the color of his hair.

Jesse looked unbearably sexy.

"I really gotta go; stay as long as you need if you seriously want to try and fix that piece of shit, just put the closed sign on the door so no customers come in." Jake hadn't even looked up at him.

That's when Jesse saw me.

"Hey, June," He nodded casually, and I nodded back, Shad trying to jump out of my arms and run over to Jesse, his soon to be owner.

Jake then left, throwing the keys to Jess, who looked at me.

"So, what brings you here?" He asked me casually as he wiped his hands off with the rag.

"Ness told me to tell Jake she needed him to get his ass home to get ready for a party, a dinner really. So, while she was getting dressed I took Shad out for a little stretch and came to tell him." I smiled and on cue Shad hopped out of my arms and scrambled to Jesse, clawing at his basketball sneakers.

"Oh, do you know anything about cars?" He questioned, looking up from his hands.

"Hun, I grew up with four brothers, I know tons." I laughed and he chuckled with me.

"I'm trying to fix up this old car I found, just a little project to keep me distracted from reality, Jake lets me use his garage for stuff like this, you can come help if you'd like," He offered with a small smile.

"Sure, anything to do other then sit around bored on a Friday night is fine with me." I stood up and picked Shad up, following Jesse into the garage part. I tied Shad's leash to a sturdy looking pipe, at least two feet in width. Thank god I had his long leash with me.

"So, what do you think is wrong with the car mainly?" I checked the car out; it was the old Honda I'd seen the guy working under. It must've been him.

It was painted a baby blue and had spider webs all over the windshield. There was a long crack in the glass and the paint was pretty badly chipped. It was a piece of work.

"The motor is in bad shape, I just can't figure out what it is." He stated, his hands on his hips.

I laughed and motioned to the dolly, "May I?"

"By all means," He shrugged.

I lay down on the dolly and slid under the car, peering up at the massive jumble of wires.

I spotted one of the main problems, one of the main caps that held the oil in was missing and a few important wires were disconnected. There was a large dent in the main part and holes that weren't supposed to be there. Nothing complicated.

I rolled out.

"You have really long legs," Jesse blurted, covering his mouth in embarrassment after doing so.

"Why, thank you." I laughed.

I hopped up and open the hood, looking down at the ancient car's engine.

I leaned over, reaching down, after spotting something pink.

_Gross, someone plugged it with gum!_

I shivered in disgust and walked over to one of the well organized shelves. I picked the appropriate sized cap, about two centimeters in diameter.

I looked over at Jesse, he had his arms crossed and he was watching me intensely, concentrating on my every move.

I got a rubber glove and pulled the gum out, discarding the glove along with it. I screwed the cap on the small opening. It was a perfect fit.

"Jess?" I looked up at him.

"Hmm?" He responded, breaking from his staring.

"I need a pair of pliers, and some metal wire about this thick," I held my index finger and thumb about a millimeter apart.

"Okay," He nodded and disappeared through the door, leading to a room behind the garage.

I sighed and laid back down, rolling under the car once more. I stared up at the engine and waited for him to return.

I heard him stumble back into the room.

I held my hand out from under the car and he placed the pliers and wire in my hand.

I mumbled a thank you and went to work.

Soon enough, all the wires were attached again.

I rolled back out, coughing. Some of the oil had landed on me, soiling my tank top and getting on my fore head and in my hair.

"There are some holes in the side, a few pieces of metal will patch them up and this thing will run good as new, you did change the oil, right?" I asked, standing up and reaching for a rag, wiping my own hands off.

He smiled, "Yeah, thanks. You can stick around if you want; I know Shad is enjoying his nap." He nodded to the tiny black fur ball that'd curled up and fell asleep.

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I'll stay if it will make you happy." I smirked and he chuckled.

"It'll make my week." He grinned before walking back into the back room and appearing with some masking tape and a roll of thick aluminum.

He went underneath the car on the dolly.

I could hear him ripping the tape and tearing the aluminum.

After about ten minutes he rode back out, a big grin on his face.

"Let's see if this baby can run," He remarked, running his fingers through his hair and walking over to a small table. He picked up a set of keys and walked over to the passenger side, opening the door.

"Get in," He laughed and I shrugged hopping in.

"Thanks," I said to him as he slid in the drivers seat.

"Cross your fingers," He told me, and I did so. He put the key in the ignition and turned it, after a few grumbles the car started to run, with a load roar of course, which settled down after a moment.

"It runs!" He shouted happily and grinned at me, "Thanks to you, I didn't even see those holes!"

"What managed to get holes into solid metal, beats me," I shrugged, laughing lightly.

I was hyper sensitive to the fact I was sitting barely inches from him. He got out of the car, and I got out as well. He walked over to where I was standing and crouched down, looking at my door. He was analyzing the paint, I think.

He muttered something to himself then disappeared, reappearing with a paint can and a couple of brushes.

"Wanna help?" He smirked, and I laughed nodding. It was only like six o'clock, right?

He opened it and the strong scent of paint hit me, I recoiled, backing into a pole by accident.

"Ow," I muttered, rubbing the spot on my head that I'd hit.

He rushed over to me.

"You alright?" His hands were on my shoulders, he looked at me with a steady gaze.

I blinked, unable to speak. I was captivated by his eyes. I nodded weakly and he chuckled, ignoring the perfect opportunity to kiss me.

I sighed and followed him, he poured some of the paint in a paint thing and dipped a brush in it, and crouched again, painting along the side.

I rolled my eyes.

"Jess," I started, putting my hand on my hip.

"What?" He looked up at me.

"You're doing it wrong. You have to paint along the grain." I walked up behind him, ducking under his arm, so it was over my shoulder and put my hand over his, making it go up and down.

He chuckled and tilted my face up to face his, "Thanks," He smiled; he rearranged our hands so that his was on top of mine.

He didn't stop looking at me; I could tell he was looking at my lips. Everything went still and I dropped the brush, he didn't care.

His fingers twisted with mine, I loved the feeling of his hand holding mine. His other arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me to face him. He pulled me closer, not even blinking.

His lips pressed against mine, and it felt amazing. The static shock surged through me, making me want more.

Kissing Jesse was ten million times better than kissing James. James's kisses were always sweet, but I never felt this fire and electricity.

Our lips still hadn't parted, but he pulled us up, so we were standing, just to make everything easier. I leaned against the car, my hands grabbing at his shoulders. His hands were placed on my hips, his body pressed very close against mine.

His tongue brushed across my lip, as if asking permission. Without thinking, I parted my lips, and he smiled against them.

Our tongues moved in synchronization, his hands sliding against my back, as if massaging me.

A moan escaped me, and I pulled him closer, not wanting to ever stop.

I didn't know what it was, most girls would find making out in a hot, sweaty garage, against an old beat up car disgusting.

I found it romantic, and original, face it,and I'm not much like other girls. My fingers ran through his hair, knotting in it.

"June…" He moaned slash whispered. His lips grazed across my jaw and down my neck.

"Mmm." I responded, my fingers sliding back down to his shoulders, digging into his tan skin.

I could hear the rain pouring outside, but I didn't open my eyes.

A while later, I forced myself to open my eyes; I glanced at the clock on the wall and the alarming result of the time.

_10:48_

"Jess," I regretfully pulled away, almost hating myself for it. His eyes looked confused.

"It's almost eleven at night," I gasped for air. His eyes went huge in shock.

"Whoa." His eyes flashed to the window, seeing the torrential downpour.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked, cleaning stuff up and putting the paint and stuff away. I watched him rush around, taking the time to wake Shad up and unity him. He yawned, doing this adorable stretch thing.

Jesse sauntered back into the room.

"I don't have an umbrella, it wasn't raining earlier." He smiled sheepishly.

"S'okay," I smiled, "You know, you make one sexy grease monkey," I whispered after we'd started locking the place up.

He smirked at me, "You just made my ego go from confident to conceited."

"Should I consider that an accomplishment?" I grinned back, and he reached over, brushing my loose bangs out of my eyes and kissing me gently.

I grinned and hugged him tight, kissing him back.

I never thought I'd be even near him again, but I had to forgive, I was such a push over.

And this was strictly a onetime thing. And would remain that way, I wasn't getting into a relationship now, the worst possible time ever. We were just hanging out and…

He pulled me into the rain and Shad pulled me back, sniffing something at the door. He seemed pretty interested, and wouldn't budge, so we had to wait for him.

In the pouring rain.

My eyes glazed over Jesse and his perfect body, his sculpted chest, his tall frame, his golden eyes.

He caught me staring at him and I looked away, blushing.

He came up and hugged me from behind, his lips at my throat. He turned me around a kissed me. Smack in the pouring rain.

It was basically every girl's fantasy to be kissed by the hottest guy ever, Jesse, in the rain.

There was just something about being in the rain, and having someone hold you close that made everything seem right.

Shad finally seemed content and Jesse locked the front door, and then pulled me and Shad to his car.

Jess opened the passenger door for me and then closed it after I slid in. He started walking around the car, getting something from the trunk.

I surveyed to car. It had beautiful black leather interior and it wasn't that messy minus a few Wendy's bags scattered around the back seat. Shad had taken the back seat and curled up again. Jess climbed into the driver's seat holding two towels.

"Here, I usually keep some in my trunk, I get wet when I'm outside in the rain," He explained easily towel drying his hair with one towel; I dried myself off with the one he'd given me. He looked at me after a moment and laughed. I looked at him confused and he leaned over, brushing what I'd guessed was a strip of oil on my forehead that I hadn't gotten before.

His face was inches from mine again.

"Jesse," I mumbled, but he silenced my lips with his. I was quite thankful he did, I didn't want to have to tell him what I needed to.

"Jesse," I pushed him away for a moment, determined to tell him.

"I can't…" I started, but his hurt expression from me pushing away almost broke my heart.

"I…You know, I can't start anything with you now. I just don't want to have to leave with things left unsaid, undone. I never intended to do this, or to meet someone as amazing as you, but I can't get into something like this." I whispered; I could feel a tear sliding down my cheek.

He looked at me, his eyes sincere, "I know, June. I don't want to have to deal with the pain of this once you leave, I just was hoping this could be a small escape of reality. It's Just a onetime thing, because you've made it clear that your life is back in Arizona. You know I love you, and I want you, but I can't stop you from making your own decisions. I don't own you, much to my dismay." He grinned at the last part, and I giggled lightly.

"June, I'm supposed to tell you this, and I want to, but it's going to kill you. I know it will." He murmured, his hand finding mine in the darkness, our fingers lacing together.

_Perfect fit._

"What?" My voice laced with worry.

"I'm a wolf. And, The Cullen's, they're all vampires. And what you saw yesterday, me getting basically killed, it was all real. There are things here that go far beyond a human's imagination. And I was stupid enough to get you sucked right into the middle of it. It's all might fault June." He had a pained expression about his face.

I was certainly…confused.

"I know what I saw was real, Jess. But my mom taught me enough to know that you don't ask questions about stuff that isn't your business. I still do that, but what I saw, I just was trying my best to convince myself It wasn't real." I winced.

"June, you don't understand, If we'd never met, if I'd never even laid my eyes on you, none of this would be happening." He looked…guilty?

"What do you mean?"

"I, Uhm, I imprinted on you, June," His eyes locked with me, and that wave of bliss I'd constantly felt when I was near him kicked in.

"What is imprinting?" I sounded like a stupid five year old.

"It's basically when a wolf, like me, finds their soul mate." He replied faintly.

"But, how does it work? How do you know?" I pestered him.

"June, I'm going to give you the exact quote of what you're brother, Mr. Jacob Black, said to me when I told him about it." He cleared his throat. "It's when it feels like gravity isn't holding you to the earth anymore. She is. When you get that feeling in your gut, when you're sure nothing could be more perfect than her. It's the feeling she completes you, or you her. That's what imprinting is."

I took in a deep breath, closed my eyes, and leaned against the seat.

"Did Jacob imprint on Nessie?" Was the first thing I asked and Jesse laughed.

"You're really bad at getting off main subject, but yes, he did."

"Oh, because last night, I saw them sleeping in the same bed, and I mean literally asleep, and I just thought it was a bit creepy, because she's so young and he's so…not."

He laughed pretty hard for a moment and then ended it with a sigh.

"Jess, when you told me you loved me, did you really mean it?" I asked him, my voice squeaking.

"June, when I said I loved you, I meant it with all my heart. Sure I was about as drowsy as a drunk man, but when I say something that important, I mean it." He smiled at me, and jumped at him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I knew I should be asking millions of questions right now, about wolves, and vampires, and imprinting. But all I really wanted was to hold onto him right now.

His lips found mine.

Let's just say I didn't get home until very late that night.

But when I did walk into the house, Jake, Nessie, Seth, a girl I'd never seen before with short brown hair like Alice's, and all the Cullen's were in my dining room, deathly serious expressions on their faces.

"What's going on?" Jesse's tone was worried as hell. Yes, he'd walked me in.

"He was in her room, he stole her shirt. He's moving faster than we'd expected. She's got to get out of here now." Jake whispered, but I could hear everything.

Someone had been here?

Jake said a few other things and then all of a sudden, Jesse and Seth grabbed me and carried me outside. I didn't fight them off, I was too tired and confused to do so. They got me in Jesse's car, and Seth sat with me in the back seat.

"What's happening?" I asked, my voice sounding like crap, "Where are we going?"

"Far, far away." Jesse told me, his eyes meeting mine in the rear view mirror.


	14. We Need Philly Cheese Steaks!

_You never know _

_How much you love something_

_Until you lose it_

_~Anonymous_

_~Jesse~_

I wiped off my hands with the rag I was holding, "How much do you know about cars?"

"Hun, I grew up with four brothers, I know tons." She answered automatically, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh, do you know anything about cars?" He questioned, looking up from his hands.

"Hun, I grew up with four brothers, I know tons." I laughed and he chuckled with me.

"I'm trying to fix up this old car I found, just a little project to keep me distracted from reality, Jake lets me use his garage for stuff like this, you can come help if you'd like," I offered her, with a smile, hoping she'd accept.

"Sure, anything to do other then sit around bored on a Friday night is fine with me." She stood up and picked Shad up, following me back to the garage. She tied Shad's leash to a sturdy looking pipe.

"So, what do you think is wrong with the car mainly?" She checked the car out. I put my hands on my hips, recalling everything I could about the motor.

"The motor is in bad shape, I just can't figure out what it is." I told her, his hands on his hips.

She laughed and motioned to the dolly, "May I?"

"By all means," I shrugged, backing up a little bit.

She lay down on the dolly and slid under the car, she was down there for a while. I couldn't help but look at her legs, how long and tan they were.

She rolled out after about ten minutes.

"You have really long legs," I blurted, covering my mouth in embarrassment after doing so.

"Why, thank you." She giggled.

She hopped up and opened the hood, looking down at the ancient car's engin

She leaned over, as if trying to taunt me or something. I held my breath as she bent over farther; she just had to wear those really short shorts today, didn't she?

I saw her shiver in disgust and walk over to one of the well organized shelves. She sorted through the caps and then pulled out a very tiny one.

She looked over at me for a moment, a small smirk emblazoned on her lips.

She got a rubber glove and pulled gum out, discarding the glove along with it. She then screwed on the small cap she'd chosen.

"Jess?" She looked up at me.

"Hmm?" I responded, breaking from my gaze on her.

"I need a pair of pliers, and some metal wire about this thick," She held her index finger and thumb about a millimeter apart.

"Okay," I nodded to her and walked to the back room where Jake preferred to keep most of his supplies. I snagged the small pliers and a roll of wire.

I walked back into the room and spotted her lying under the car already, her hand stuck out from the bottom, I placed the wire and pliers in her hand.

She mumbled a thank you and started working.

She rolled back out, a big smile on her face. She was covered in oil as well; some of it had gotten on her white tank top and on her fore head. A few spots of it had dripped in her hair which was pulled into a sloppy bun on the top of her head.

"There are some holes in the side, a few pieces of metal will patch them up and this thing will run good as new, you did change the oil, right?" She asked, standing up and reaching for a rag, wiping her own hands off.

I smiled, "Yeah, thanks. You can stick around if you want; I know Shad is enjoying his nap." I nodded to Shad, who'd passed out next to the pole she'd tied him to.

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I'll stay if it will make you happy." She kept smirking and I chuckled.

"It'll make my week." I grinned before walking back into the back room reappearing with some masking tape and a roll of thick aluminum.

I went underneath the car on the dolly. I spotted the tiny holes that I hadn't seen before. I tore of some of the inch thick metal sheet and stuck the edges in the holes, taping it up nice and tight.

I rolled back out, a big grin on my face

"Let's see if this baby can run," I mused, running my fingers through his hair and walking over to a small table. I picked up a set of keys and walked over to the passenger side, opening the door for her

"Get in," I laughed and she shrugged hopping in.

"Thanks," She said to me as I slid in the driver's seat.

"Cross your fingers," I told her, and I saw her actually cross them. I put the key in the ignition and turned it, after a few grumbles the car started to run, with a load roar of course, which settled down after a moment.

"It runs!" I shouted happily and grinned at her in all her beautiful glory, "Thanks to you, I didn't even see those holes!"

"What managed to get holes into solid metal, beats me," She shrugged, laughing lightly.

My heart rate increased, but I played it cool. She was sitting barely inches away from me. I hopped out of the car and she got out as well. I crouched down, studying the paint and the color. It was a really old car, from back in like the fifty's. It was hand painted, not the glossy kind of paint they have on cars nowadays. This was a classic Honda.

I told myself baby blue and went back into the storage room, looking for the paints. I finally found the matching color and snagged a few brushes.

"Wanna help?" I smirked, and she laughed nodding. It wasn't too late, and no one was home so I had time.

I popped the lid open. The strong scent of paint filtered through the air. She stumbled back a bit, surprised by the strength of the smell and hit her head on a pipe.

I jolted over to her, my hands on her shoulder.

"You alright?" I asked her, not masking the urgent worry. I didn't like it when she got hurt.

She blinked, staring straight at me, as if unable to find words. She nodded weakly and I couldn't help but chuckle. I recognized this was the beyond perfect moment for me to kiss her, but I wasn't really sure on what she wanted anymore.

I walked back over to where the paint can was and poured it in one of the paint trays, dipping the brush in it and painting along the side of the car door.

"Jess," Her voice was disapproving.

"What?" I looked up at her.

"You're doing it wrong. You have to paint along the grain." She walked over to me and ducked under my arm, so that it was behind her and put her hand over mine, pushing the brush up and down.

It was a tad obvious at what she was setting up for; I rearranged our hands so that mine was on top of hers and used my other hand to tilt her face up towards mine.

"Thanks," I whispered, and she dropped the brush. My eyes were on her perfect pink lips that looked so…kissable.

I twisted my fingers with hers, and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her towards me. My lips pressed ever so gently across hers and electricity pounded through my body.

Her lips were soft and gentle against mine and the fire inside of me burned, wanting even more from her. Kissing June couldn't be compared to anything, not even to Emily's cooking, and that was pretty tough to beat.

I knew we shouldn't have been doing this, that June was leaving and starting something with her now was only a bad thing. But I couldn't control myself, all I wanted was her. And she didn't even try to pull back.

My tongue brushed across her lower lip, subconsciously and her lips parted. The way she anticipated what I was going to do next confused me, but it just left me wanting or needing more of her.

A moan escaped her lips, and that only told me she didn't want to stop. I was very thankful for that because I didn't either.

My hands slid along her backside, tracing circles into it.

I was amazed how natural it felt, being in a stuffy old garage with the most beautiful girl in the world, and her not being repulsed at all.

"June…" I couldn't help not containing myself. My lips traced across her jaw line and down her neck. Her fingers had knotted into my hair, pulling me closer, leaving absolutely no space what so ever between us.

"Mmm." She responded, her hands sliding down to my neck again, digging into my shoulders.

The rain was coming down really hard outside; I remembered that I hadn't brought an umbrella because this morning, when I came by, it was only really cloudy. It hadn't occurred to me to bring an umbrella.

"Jess," She pulled away from.

_Did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to move too fast. I didn't do anything that she'd disagreed with until now apparently._

"It's almost eleven at night," She gasped for air, but I could tell she didn't regret anything.

_ELEVAN AT NIGHT! Laurie is going to kill me!_ I could feel my face reacting with shock.

"Whoa." My eyes flashed to the window, seeing the torrential downpour.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked, cleaning stuff up and putting the paint and stuff away. I rushed around, putting everything back in the place I had found it in. I walked back into the room and remembered about the umbrella.

"I don't have an umbrella, it wasn't raining earlier." He smiled sheepishly.

"S'okay," She smiled, "You know, you make one sexy grease monkey," She whispered to me after I'd started locking the place up.

I smirked at her, "You just made my ego go from confident to conceited."

"Should I consider that an accomplishment?" She grinned back, and I reached over, brushing her loose bangs out of her eyes and kissing her gently.

She grinned and hugged me tight, kissing me back.

I pulled her into the rain towards the car and Shad pulled her back, sniffing something at the door. He seemed pretty interested, and wouldn't budge, so we had to wait for him.

In the pouring rain.

I looked out at the clear roads, not a soul was out at this hour, not even the teenagers that weren't part of that pack and annoyed the hell out of everyone.

I turned to look at June, who was staring at me, admiration in her eyes. She turned away, blushing like crazy. I did the best thing I could think of, remembering what Laurie had strictly taught me, girls loved to be kissed in the rain.

I walked up behind her, sliding my arms around her waist and placing my lips at her throat, her neck craned around to look at me, and I placed my lips on hers. She turned around, her arms sliding around my neck, pulling me as close as gravity could allow.

I never fully understood what it was with girls and loving being kissed in the pouring rain. I personally didn't see the charm in it, but apparently it was romantic or something.

Shad finally seemed content and I locked the front door, and then pulled June and Shad to my car.

I opened the passenger door for her and then closed it after she slid in. I walked around the back of the car, popping the trunk open and snagging two of the few towels I kept in there. I saw her looking around my car, Shad had made himself cozy in my backseat. I walked around to the front and got in the car, handing her a towel and drying my hair off with the other one I held. We both had gotten pretty wet.

"Here, I usually keep some in my trunk, I get wet when I'm outside in the rain," I explained easily as she dried herself off with the one I'd given her. I looked at me after a moment and laughed she had some oil on her fore head that she hadn't gotten before. She looked at me confused and I leaned over, wiping the strip of black stuff off her skin.

Her face was inches from mine again.

"Jesse," She mumbled, but I silenced her lips with mine. She didn't fight me off, in fact, she kissed me back and seemed quite pleased with me.

"Jesse," She pushed me away for a moment, a look of determination on her face.

"I can't…" She started, but stopped in place, throwing me a heart melting puppy dog face.

"I…You know, I can't start anything with you now. I just don't want to have to leave with things left unsaid, undone. I never intended to do this, or to meet someone as amazing as you, but I can't get into something like this." She whispered, a tear sliding down her left cheek.

I used my thumb to wipe the tear away, kissing her cheek where the tear had slid, "I know, June. I don't want to have to deal with the pain of this once you leave; I just was hoping this could be a small escape of reality. It's Just a onetime thing, because you've made it clear that your life is back in Arizona. You know I love you, and I want you, but I can't stop you from making your own decisions. I don't own you, much to my dismay." I grinned at the last part, and she giggled lightly.

"June, I'm supposed to tell you this, and I want to, but it's going to kill you. I know it will." I murmured, my hand found hers, our fingers tying together. I loved the way her hand fit so perfectly with mine.

I had to tell her about the wolves, about imprinting. I tried to convince myself that this was the only way I could get her to stay, if she knew that we had the unbreakable bond.

"What?" Her voice layered with worry.

"I'm a wolf. And, The Cullen's, they're all vampires. And what you saw yesterday, me getting basically killed, it was all real. There are things here that go far beyond a human's imagination. And I was stupid enough to get you sucked right into the middle of it. It's all might fault June." I hated not having told her before, but it seemed as if she'd never understand. It was kind of a now or never situation.

She looked very confused.

"I know what I saw was real, Jess. But my mom taught me enough to know that you don't ask questions about stuff that isn't your business. I still do that, but what I saw, I just was trying my best to convince myself it wasn't real." She winced.

"June, you don't understand, If we'd never met, if I'd never even laid my eyes on you, none of this would be happening." The guilt over taking me.

"What do you mean?"

"I, Uhm, I imprinted on you, June," My eyes locked with hers, and the electricity started pumping again.

"What is imprinting?" She sounded hopelessly lost.

"It's basically when a wolf, like me, finds their soul mate." I replied gently.

"But, how does it work? How do you know?" She wondered.

"June, I'm going to give you the exact quote of what you're brother, Mr. Jacob Black, said to me when I told him about it." I cleared my throat. "It's when it feels like gravity isn't holding you to the earth anymore. She is. When you get that feeling in your gut, when you're sure nothing could be more perfect than her. It's the feeling she completes you, or you her. That's what imprinting is."

I watched her as she leaned against the seat, took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Did Jacob imprint on Nessie?" Was the first thing she asked me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're really bad at getting off main subject, but yes, he did." I chuckled.

"Oh, because last night, I saw them sleeping in the same bed, and I mean literally asleep, and I just thought it was a bit creepy, because she's so young and he's so…not." She shivered a little.

I laughed pretty hard for a moment and then ended it with a sigh.

"Jess, when you told me you loved me, did you really mean it?" She asked me, her voice squeaking.

"June, when I said I loved you, I meant it with all my heart. Sure I was about as drowsy as a drunken man, but when I say something that important, I mean it." I smiled at her, and she jumped at me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

It was weird, at this point, she was supposed to be asking me all about wolves and vampire s and what not, but instead it seemed like she just wanted to hold onto me.

My lips crushed against hers again.

I didn't get her home until a while later, don't worry though, we didn't do anything serious.

I walked her inside.

"What's going on?" My tone was worried as I spotted, Jake, Nessie, Seth, a girl I'd never seen before with short brown hair like Alice's, and all the Cullen's were in the dining room, legit serious expressions on their faces.

"He was in her room, he stole her shirt. He's moving faster than we'd expected. She's got to get out of here now." Jake whispered to me, I wasn't sure if June could hear him or not, I hoped she hadn't.

Alex, the vampire had finished whatever he was doing and is moving on with his revenge against us.

Jake walked closer to me and told me to get her out of here now, Seth was coming with me, he slipped one of the Cullen's silver Visa's in my hand and told me that we could use it for a hotel. We had to get her to at least Canada.

I nodded at Seth and we both picked June up by the arms, dragging her out to my car. We'd forgotten about Shad who was still in the backseat.

Seth picked him up and placed him in the front, before putting June in the back and buckling her up, treating her as if she were four.

"What's happening?" She asked, sounding very tired. "Where are we going?"

"Far, far away." I told her, his eyes meeting mine in the rear view mirror as I slid into the driver's seat and started to pull away, driving as fast as I could.

I didn't know how long we'd been driving for, or where we were for a matter of fact.

I just kept driving.

I'd had to stop for gas a few times, and , some coffee. Seth and June were out cold in the back seat, and Shad was sitting up in the front seat looking out the window. I yawned and started fighting with my eye lids, trying to stay awake.

A little while later my eyes lids were winning, so I manage to get my shoe of and throw it at Seth's head.

"I didn't do it!" He shouted as he woke up, waking June up as well.

"Seth, we gotta switch, I'm passing out up here, it's almost seven in the morning." I begged him, and he nodded.

I pulled off into the nearest shoulder on the road, we were somewhere rural. I hopped out and got in the back, Seth slid into the front and started driving from there.

June was rubbing her eyes.

"Where are we dude?" Seth asked me, going in the same direction I'd been headed in.

"Last I checked we were just getting out of Montana. That was about two hours ago. We're probably in," I tried to imagine a mental picture of the USA.

"If you drove straight through Montana we'd be about one third in North Dakota." June answered automatically.

"Considering how fast you were going and the miles per hour minus two or three stops along the way," She shrugged easily.

Seth and I stared at her dumbfounded.

"How'd you know that?" Seth asked her, great admiration in his tone.

She shrugged again, "I was considered smart back at home."

"You're more than smart up here, June. Even Jess couldn't figure that out, and he's like…Jess. One of the smartest ass's I've ever met!" Seth exclaimed, making June laugh.

"I go to a very prestigious girl's school in Arizona, they're AP classes are hard core." She replied simply, yawning right after it.

When she yawned her nose crinkled up, making the most terribly adorable face ever.

"Where should we go?" Seth interrupted my thoughts about June's adorableness.

"Well, Jake said we should get her as far as way as we can, we should check in with him. I do have an idea though, who's in the mood for some classic Philly Cheese steaks?" I waggled my eyebrows and June's eyes got huge.

"What's up with you guys? And what is the difference between a Philly Cheese Steak and a normal Cheese Steak?" Seth continued, staring at us weirdly.

June's expression became…appalled?

"You've never been to Philly, have you?" She kept staring at him.

"Nope, and didn't think I ever would go there." Seth shrugged.

"Wait, we're nearing Bismarck, and to get to Philly, that's be a grand total of, 1,592 miles. It would take us at least a day and a half driving." June's excited face fell.

"We'll call Jake in a little bit and see if he thinks it's safe if we can get on a plane." I reassured her, and she nodded.

"Sorry, I got all excited because my brothers are in Philly. They go to a really good high school there, so my oldest one, who's 22, owns a house up there and they're all living there until college. They graduate same year as me." She seemed as if she really missed them.

"June, we can go to Philly and see you're brothers there if you want." I smiled, and suddenly her hand was holding mine and she was smiling back.

"Thanks, it just, it would be so amazing to see them, I haven't seen them since last summer. They could only visit for a week because they had football lifts all summer long." She smiled faintly.

"How are they all the same age as you?" Seth looked up at me, through the rear view mirror.

"We're all adopted, my sisters and them. My parents adopted us all when we were just babies. I think it was Vinny who had a teenage mom, Steve was born in the Projects, and I seriously don't know about Shane. Uhm, my little sister, Claire, she was a dumpster baby. And Michelle, my older sister, she was adopted from somewhere in Korea." June shrugged easily.

"How many siblings do you have?" Seth asked, his jaw dropping.

She counted her fingers. "Seven,"

"But you only named six," I pointed out, and she nodded.

"I know, my oldest brother, Ted, when he turned 18, five years ago, he enlisted in the Marines. He's still alive, but my parents were so disappointed in him, he got emancipated." Her smile faded again.

"Oh," Seth swallowed.

"Why don't you go back to sleep," I whispered and she nodded, yawning again.

She leaned against my shoulder, and I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her into me chest. She curled into me, her head rested on my chest. She nodded off soon, and so did I.

We were woken up by the car lurching forward and then skidding to a stop. There was the sound of a car door slamming and tapping on my window.

I looked up to see Seth grinning down at me.

I sighed and woke June up carefully; she did the cutest thing ever and curled further into me, muttering something about five more minutes.

I laughed and opened the door, picking her up bridal style and holding her, Seth was grinning.

"Jake called, he asked where we were and I was near a store so I stopped, we're in the middle of Minnesota. I asked him if it was safe for us to get on a plane and he said completely, the vampire dude is still in Washington. He said we could go to Philly, but we had to call him every few hours and he'd update us." Seth beamed. Then I noticed we were at an airport.

June was still out cold in my arms.

"Alice said we could put everything on the card, she spends more money in one shopping trip than on what it will cost for air fare and for parking." He shrugged and I nodded. He'd pulled us into the airport's parking lot.

"Thinkk of how weird this looks out of context, two huge guys and a freakishly tall and beautiful girl in the airport grabbing a random flight to Philadelphia with no luggage.

Seth's eyes got huge and he ran to the front of the car, pulling Shad out of the front seat.

"Shit, what do we do with him?" I moaned and Seth looked confused.

"Jess," Seth looked at me, "You're not wearing a shirt."

I looked down to my bare chest that June was curled against. She was still wearing that white tank top with the oil all over it.

This looked really bad.

"In my trunk, I think I have a t-shirt," I told him and he unlocked my trunk, throwing a a grey shirt at me.

It landed on June's head.

She then woke up.

"Oh, god, this thing smells horrible!" She clawed the shirt off her head. Seth cracked up and she looked around, hopping out of my arms.

I chuckled and she handed me the shirt.

"Sorry," she smiled sweetly and looked around, "Where the hell are we?"

"Minnesota," Seth and I answered together.

"Oh, uhm, at the airport?" She looked confused.

"We're going to Philly." Seth grinned and June's jaw dropped.

"You called Jake? He said we could!" She hugged Seth, and backed off as Shad yelped, with her crushing him.

"Oops." She took Shad and kissed the top of his head. "Sorry, Bup."

"Bup?" I asked her as we started walking towards the building, I had pulled on the t-shirt and June had set Shad on the ground.

"Oh, I kinda nick named him Buppy, like a cross between Puppy and Buddy." She laughed embarrassed.

"Oh, cool." I chuckled and Seth rolled his eyes.

As soon as we got inside we walked up to the desk and talked to the lady behind it. She kept flashing smiles in mine and Seth's directions. We got three tickets and an animal cage for Shad to Philadelphia International Airport. Luckily, it took off in only forty minutes. We had sometimes to kill before we could board and we had to give Shad to the animal people so they could put him up with the other animals in some cage.

We waited in the terminal until they announced when we could get on the plane. I had gone to get something to eat and Seth had come with, we left June in the terminal alone, knowing no one could hurt her there.

When we got back there were three guys talking to June, she was laughing lightly, but the look on her face stated she was very uncomfortable.

I could just catch their conversation.

"…lovely girl….alone…..airport… number?" I heard a tall brown haired one say. The other two were talking a mile a minute.

June wanted out, I could tell.

I strolled over, sitting next to her, and putting my arm around her shoulders, "What seems to be the problem here, babe?" I asked her, I could see the thankfulness in her eyes.

They all looked disappointed and walked away, June hugged me tight.

"Thank you! I don't know what happened but those three weird guys just came up to me and were asking me weird things and hitting on me and ugh," She shivered. I chuckled and hugged her back.

"It was no problem; I could tell from the look on your face you were uncomfortable." I smirked.

People started getting up and heading toward the terminal and so I grabbed June's hand and pulled her up, it was time to board the plane. Seth followed us, linking arms with June.

"My protectors," She rolled her eyes at us, but didn't let go.

We got on the plane, sitting in coach class, fourth row. Seth got the window seat, and I got the aisle, making June sit in the smack middle, for her protection.

The flight attendants went over the usual procedures and I sighed, sitting back in my seat as June explained to Seth what was so amazing about Philly Cheese steaks.

I passed out soon after that, and felt someone hitting my arm, waking me up.

"Yo', Jess, we're here, and you sound like a lawn mower when you sleep." June giggled.

I shrugged and started standing up with everyone else, June and Seth rammed into me.

"Ow," I muttered and June looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry, Seth was tickling me, he knows I hate that," She frowned and I glanced at Seth who was staring at June like a lovesick puppy.

_Oh, no he didn't! He can't be crushing on her! He's not supposed to!_

I decided I'd deal with that later, we had to get off and go get Shad, who June was rambling on about. Seth just nodded like a fool.

I grabbed both of their wrists, pulling them off the plane with me. We got out and went to the pickup line for animals, it wasn't too bad. Only like four other people in line, but it was taking a long time.

I sighed and all of a sudden, June's arms were wrapped around my waist. I looked down at her, shocked.

"Sorry," She mumbled, pulling away, but I laughed and pulled her back. "You looked like you could use a hug."

I hugged her back, still laughing until it was our turn in line.

We got Shad back with no problem, and we rented a car, also reserving a room at the Park Hyatt, a pet friendly hotel.

After Seth drove us there like a madman. Seriously, respecting the law doesn't seem to occur to Seth.

We hopped out, parking the car and walking into the lobby, receiving several stares from girls. I noticed my arm was casually draped over June's shoulders.

_They were jealous._

Wow, that was unexpected. June went up to the front desk and got us our room key, and then we went and hung out in the room for a while.

"Okay," June stood in front of us, as Seth and I were sitting on the separate bed's, flipping through the T.V. channels.

"Three options, Go get new clothing, Go Eat at Pat's, which is way better than Gino's, or go see my brothers." June counted them off with her fingers. I knew we had to do all of them, or she'd have a heart attack.

"Well, I vote we go get new clothes, because you're covered in oil, he smells horrible, and I got a hole in my shirt," Seth said, standing up and I agreed.

"Then we go see my brothers, and then we go to Pat's."June grinned, "We're seeing my brothers before food it's almost been a year, so I don't want to hear a complaint about either of you being hungry."

Seth and I nodded at her sudden authority. Shad was sleeping peacefully on the bed. There was some dog food stored in the kitchen area and June had fed him that.

We headed out, where we got our clothes? I don't know, June ran into the mall and was in there for twenty minutes before reemerging with two shopping bags. She was wearing jeans and a new tightly fitting t-shirt, and had on some sweet shades.

"Okay, here," She threw a bag at each of us. She got us gym shorts and t-shirts. She had figured out our normal usual wardrobe quickly, I was impressed.

Seth and I jogged inside, changing then coming back out to find June in the car, listening to the radio.

She was nodding her head along to a song and her mouth was moving as if she were singing along. Her eyes were closed so she didn't see us. As I neared the car, I heard _The Trooper _by Iron Maiden playing.

She had good taste in music. We rapped on the window and he head shot up in surprise. She blushed embarrassed, but she didn't turn off the music.

We got in the back, figuring she knew where to go.

"Alright, Plymouth Meeting Mall to H-Town. Easy," She said to herself, pulling out of the mall parking lot.

I wasn't paying attention until June started driving through a very familiar neighborhood in a small suburb.

"June, do you know where we are?" I asked her cautiously.

"Duh, we're in H-Town, baby," She grinned, pulling down Duran Street, and pulling up to a small yellow house.

"Here we are," She announced excitedly.

"June," I said, not sure what to say next.

"What?" She looked at me innocently.  
I pointed to the green house three houses down across the street.

"That's my old house."

Hey.

I know I haven't left an author's note in a while, but I kinda gave up on begging for reviews, now I just right it for my soul entertainment.

Anywho, I wrote another story, it's called:

I Love To Hate You

It's a Brady/ OC story. I just love me some OC's.

Anywho, Whatcha think? I've always planned on having them get to Philly somehow. I'm happy Seth got to go, and he has a crush on June, which pisses Jesse off.

Be excited to read about June's brothers, Steve, one of them, is a lot like Emmett, but a bit smarter.

And one more thing.

I NEED A BETA BADLY! SERIOUSLY! I NEED ONE DESPERATLEY! REVIEW ME IF YOU"D LIKE TO! But mention it in the review! I realllllllly need one.

Please.

Peace, Love, T-Pain,

Maddie


	15. Let's Go Swallow Food

_Every soul grows old_

_But can stay_

_Immature_

_Indefinitely._

_~Ogden Nash_

_~June~_

"Seriously?" My jaw dropped and my hand froze mid-air, where I was about to knock in the door.

"Seriously," Jesse grinned, "And there," He pointed down the street that was cut off at a dead end by a park "Is the Grange, the greatest park ever and the home of The St. Ignatius Raiders football games, I uhm, I played for them when I still lived here." He smiled sheepishly. "We always won, so did our baseball team,"

"My brothers played for them! But they didn't go there, we went to some snotty rich kid school, I hated that place, but the teachers were nice. Minus the whole learning concept." I laughed.

"Have you ever been down in the Grange Estate?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Dude! I basically lived there! Did you go to The Skatium and Cenzos?" I asked, completely shocked that Jesse had lived in H-Town.

"I was the regular at Cenzos, June," He scoffed, "And I played hockey at The Skatium."

The Skatium is an Ice Skating rink, cleverly named in my opinion. And Cenzos is a pizzeria with the greatest pizza EVER. No exaggeration on that statement.

"Did you ever go to the wheel down at the Grange Estate?" My voice was clotted with shock, my eyes still huge.

"All the time!" He grinned and then Seth cut in.

"Would you two stop gushing and knock on the damn door? We shouldn't be outside so long!" He whispered angrily, obviously bored by our H-Town chatter.

"Fine, don't get your Panties in a twist, Ms. Clearwater." I grinned and banged on the door to the tune of

_Shave and a Haircut_

_Two bits._

It was a secret knock that told my brothers who it was. We only used with each other.

The door was opened by a very, very tall Steve, who currently had chicken stuffed in his mouth.

"June!" He cried grabbing my wrist and pulling me inside, slamming the door in Jesse and Seth's faces.

I rolled my eyes after he put me down. I started to open the door, but he stage-whispered, "June! Don't! I have to rape you first!"

I burst out laughing, literally falling to the ground, cracking up.

He opened the door and let Jesse and Seth in, chuckling at me.

"June, get a hold of yourself! We have guests!" I heard someone call from the stairs.

Down came Shane, wearing a feather boa with his LSCHS Football T-Shirt and some shorts.

A basic Shane outfit.

I finally stopped, but was still giggling as Jesse grabbed my hands and pulled me up.

"Where's Vinny?" I asked, still a little drowsy from all the giggles, I leaned into Jess.

"Vinny got a girlfriend!" Steve sang, "And who are they? I knew the world would end the day _you _show up with two tall guys who look like their jacked on steroids."

Shane pretended to give Seth a once over and then winked at him. Seth was blushing like a mad man. I felt Jesse's fingers tense on my arms as Steve made the steroids comment. I swatted his hands away and grinned at my brothers.

"This," I jerked my thumb at Jess, "Is Nacho," and that, point to Seth, "Is Cheese, they're my stalkers. Eventually I got tired of them showing up everywhere I went, so I told them just to stay by my side all the time. They won't tell me their real names." I shrugged casually, as if it were the most normal thing.

"Well, Cheese is cute," Shane waggled his eyebrows at Seth and then cracked up at Seth's expression.

"Yo' dude, don't worry, I'm straight as an arrow, I act gay as a joke." He apologized.

Seth nodded at him, crossing his arms over his chest. Both Jesse and Seth looked intimidating and large.

"Nice glasses, June, don't tell me you saw the light!" Mike entered; a huge grin on his face.

"Get over here you crazy ginger and give me a hug!" I cried and ran over to Mike, hugging him tight. He laughed and patted me on the back.

"Nah. I saw it a while ago, Blinded by The Light." I pulled off the sunglasses I'd bought and winked at him. Jesse and Seth looked at me like I was insane.

"This is my family, get used to it," I laughed, looking at them amused.

"Now we see where you got your roots from," Jesse chuckled, easing up a bit.

"It speaks!" Steve cried, "I wonder if it moves!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"So, where're you guys really from?" Shane asked, leaning against the wall casually.

"Idaho," Jesse automatically answered, I gave him a confused look.

"Where the potatoes grow," Seth continued.

"Oh, so what, you guys eat French fries every day?" Steve laughed.

Seth had an offended expression on his face. "No!"

"We eat French fries every other day," Jesse finished, a huge grin on his lips.

"I like these guys," Steve chuckled, "Come on! Let's go swallow food!"

He started walking towards the kitchen. I followed him, motioning for Jesse and Seth to come.

As soon as we were in the rather large kitchen, everyone leaning against the counter except for me and Steve.

"What's up for grub today, June bugger?" Shane asked, pulling a stool up the counter.

"Preferably something edible," Mike smirked. I laughed and opened up the fridge.

"Wow, you guys actually go grocery shopping," I stared at the fridge in amazement.

"Kat, Vinny's girlfriend, yes it is a girl! I know right! Anyway, Mike gives her money, she buys us food. None of that Man Meal shit or whatever. And she can cook, she basically lives here. But we have a strict no sleeping in the same bed as Vinny rule; he pouted like a puppy a week after that." Shane had put his feet up on the counter. I walked over to him and grabbed his ankles pushing him off the stool. He fell and I took his seat.

"Thanks, Bro." I grinned as he stood up, looking annoyed.

"That was so offensive, June! I'm not talking to you for thirty nine seconds!" Shane cried, turning his back from me. I heard him counting to thirty nine. When he finished he turned back, a big grin on his face.

"What that remind you of?" He asked; his eyes big with anticipation.

"Oh meh gawd! Who couldn't it have reminded me of!" I said in a snobby valley girl impersonation which I nailed, adding a good hair flip in.

"Ah, Sarah, whatever has happened to her?" I grinned.

"She went insane two years ago. She pulled a major Brittany, shaved all her hair off and started wearing some blue wig, and only wore whore clothes," Shane answered, shrugging casually.

My jaw dropped, "Seriously?"

"No," Steve laughed at me.

"She's still as annoying as hell, blonde hair, miniskirts, tiny dog in all their glory." Shane grinned.

"Does she still stalk Vinny?" I leaned on the counter, quite amused.

"Big time. She almost killed Kat last week, it was really funny," Somebody answered from the dining room, which was right next to the kitchen.

"Speak of the Devil, and The Devil Shall Appear," Steve mumbled and Vinny stepped in the room with a very pretty blonde girl behind him.

"Vinny!" I shouted, hopping up and tackle hugging him.

"June! What brings you to the East Coast?" He smiled hugging me back.

"Being stalked by a serial killer," I shrugged, "You know, nothing out of the normal."

I technically wasn't lying. I was being stalked by something that killed people, but it kinda was out of the normal.

Jesse appeared behind me and tugged on my shirt sleeve. His eyes were urgent, telling me he needed to talk to me ASAP.

"June," He whispered as soon as we were in the living room, "We have to go like now,"

I could hear the guys laughing at something Seth had said.

"Why?" I really didn't want to leave, seeing my brother's was great, it'd been so long.

"If we stay here too long, there's always the credible threat that he figures out where you are. If finds your scent here, he could harm your brothers, and I know that it's the last thing you want." His hands were on my shoulders. His eyes were glazed with sheer worry.

I nodded and walked back into the kitchen to say my goodbyes.

"We gotta go guys, I promised Nacho and Cheese I'd take them for their first Philly Cheese Steaks at Pat's." I lied smoothly.

"Aww, bye little sis!" Steve enveloped me into a huge bear hug, basically killing me.

I got similar hugs from everyone.

Kat stood in the back, waiting silently.

I walked over and hugged her as well.

"I don't know you at all, but thanks for taking care of my brother's; they always need a woman around." I smiled and she hugged me back.

"No problem, they've really grown on me." She flashed a toothy smile.

"Alright, guys," I said to Seth and Jesse, "Off to Pat's."

"Take 'em to Gino's." Steve coughed.

"Gino's sucks," I replied.

"You suck!" Steve grinned.

"At least I don't swallow, like Shane!" I sang, pulling Seth and Jesse out of the house with me.

We hopped in the car, Seth in the driver's seat, me in shotgun.

"That was…interesting." Jesse seemed to be choosing his words carefully.

"My family is weird, we have oodles of inside jokes," I beamed and Seth raised his eyebrows at me then pulled away from the curb and we started driving back to the hotel.

When we got there, Seth and Jesse's phones both had an alarming 36 messages.

How long had we been gone?

All of them were either from Jake or one of The Cullen's. We played them all on speaker, the last few ending with '_Call me as soon as you get this,'_

We called Jake right away.

Jesse took it off speaker, which slightly annoyed me.

"Jake, yeah, hey sorry, we detoured. I left my phone in the car." He lied to Jake, who apparently bought it. Jesse's face lit up and then went down about six times. He looked like blinking Christmas lights.

_Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down._

"Alright, I'll tell them," He hung up after that, a huge grin on his face.

"We fooled the vampire, he followed us to Minnesota, but thanks to Alice, Emmett, and Bella, they covered up our tracks from there, making it appear as if we went to California. He went there, and they found his scent. They're hunting him down right now." Jesse smile widened.

"Why is everyone making such a big fuss and chasing some crazy stalker all over the country just for me? I'm just Billy's daughter. Nothing special." June said, underrating herself completely.

"June, we've only known you for about six days, but you mean the world to all of us, and when someone that important steps into our lives, we won't let a single thing happen to them." Jess replied, wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug. His hot skin burning mine through my shirt.

I snuggled into his chest, taking advantage of this hug to press myself up against his muscles and inhale his musky woodsy scent.

His lips brushed across my forehead. I shivered slightly at the electricity surging through my veins.

He tilted my face up his, our lips just barely touched when I heard Seth.

"You crazy kids, let's keep it PG rated!" He threw something at Jess. It was a twizzler.

That made me wants a Twizzler.

I sighed and slid out of Jesse's arms, jumping on the bed, and face first on a pillow. I felt Jesse sit next to me on the bed, his hand on my back.

Sleepiness was over whelming me right now. I yawned and rolled over onto my back, kicking my shoes off.

I closed my eyes and curled up in a ball. I didn't know how long it'd been but I woke up, noticing I was still fully dressed.

I looked around confused. All the lights were out, and something scorching hot was pressed up against my back. I craned my neck to see a very asleep Jesse. That's when I noticed one of his arms was wrapped tightly around my waist, basically suffocating me.

He must've felt me wake up because I heard a light gasp and him whisper, "June?"

"Hm?" I responded, my head falling back on the pillow, I didn't try to move from the position. I loved being close to him.

"What time is it?" I loved the way his voice sounded so tired.

I glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

"2:46 in the morning." I groaned and I felt his lips on my throat, making my groan seem stupid.  
"S'not so bad, we can go back to sleep," He mumbled, pulling me closer.

"Jess, I'm dying in these jeans, let me up for a second." I whispered so I didn't wake Seth who was snoring louder than thunder on the others bed.

His arms slipped away and I rolled out of bed, stumbling to the bathroom.

I flipped on the lights and shielded my eyes at the brightness. I finally blinked back to normal eye sight and peered into the mirror.

If shit were classified as a person, I'd be it. I look horrible, I had dark circles under my eyes, and my hair was going curly and insane on me. I stripped out of my clothing and hopped into the shower, the warm water refreshing me instantly, I was also thankful that this hotel had silent showers, so it couldn't wake up Seth.

I happily washed my hair and then stepped out, wrapping myself in one of the fluffy white towels. I stepped out to see Jesse had passed out again. I laughed lightly and slipped on my sports bra and pair of boy's shorts. I towel dried my hair, it was still a little damp though, so I let nature take its course and we'll see how it looks in the morning.

"You took a shower?" Jesse's voice was full of laughter and I looked up at him, maybe he wasn't asleep.

WHAT HAD HE SEEN!

"You better not have been looking as I got dressed," I threatened, death glaring at him.

"I'm not rude, June. I shielded my eyes." He chuckled and I sucked in a breath of relief.

I walked back over to the bed and stepped on something on the way, I bent over and picked up Seth's phone that must've fallen off the bed table.

"June, is that a pin striping tattoo I see?" The words cut through the air as realization hit me.

My hand flew to the small of my back.

"Maybe," I didn't turn to look at him, my expression having adapted to a deer in the headlights.

I felt his hand on mine and he pulled my hand away, making me sigh as he studied my stupidity that was clearly exclaimed on my back.

"You have a tattoo?" He sounded like he couldn't believe it.

"Yes. It was a stupid thing to do; my friend Maya and I went a little crazy celebrating her sweet sixteen. She has one just like it." I turned to face him, feeling the frown on my lips.

"I never told my parents, and stopped wearing bikinis as much. Maya's parents didn't care of course. Damn hippies." I muttered and Jesse chuckled.

"I like it, but it's a little weird, what is it exactly?"

"Uhm, you know Harry Potter?" I asked him sheepishly.

"Yeah, Team Voldy represent," He grinned and all of a sodden Seth was sitting up in bed, saying the same thing.

"You people are weird," I shook my head, getting back to the story. "Well, Maya has the same birthday as Harry Potter, which is July 31st. So, I got a dark mark on my back, but instead of a skull, I got a smiley face because it was ten times as badass as a skull,"

Jesse cracked up and so did Seth.

"That makes me wonder what you did for your own sweet sixteen," Seth chuckled as I sat down on the bed.

"Oh my god." I fell backwards. "You do _not_ want to know," I threw a pillow on my face, trying to not laugh.

"Tell us!" Jesse and Seth chanted.

"Ugh." I sat up, "Do you guys remember last May on GMA (Good Morning America) when they talked about this huge party down in Arizona that hadn't stopped until there were over three hundred and fifty police officers there? And how twenty kids got tasered?"

Jesse looked at me weirdly, but Seth nodded and said, "Yeah Jess, remember, Embry was like, 'Dude, we gotta throw that great of a bash one day,' It was set as the greatest party of all time."

Recognition hit Jesse and they both nodded.

I shifted on the bed, sighing at the memory.

"That was my birthday party. It was crazy, Maya, this kid Ryan D'Auguste, my friend Corrin, Lauren and Jo invited everyone between the ages of 15 and 18 in the greater Arizona. I'm pretty sure everyone showed up. I mean there were thousands of kids. We had these huge booths with stereos and the volume was set to ear shattering. It was an awesome party. Some college kids, who were like in their twenties showed up with kegs. We had it in this park that had this like huge barren field that went on for like three miles. I didn't know half the people there, and Ryan my friend was one of the kids who got tasered. That party was insane. Best. Party. Ever."

Their jaws literally dropped.

"That was you're birthday party? They must've really liked you down there. That is so cool! You're sweet sixteen party made national news! They talked about that party for days, I mean I heard people talking on the news about how at first they thought that there was an earth quake going on because the thumping of the music was so loud!" Seth's eyes were huge with shock.

"That party sounds like it was kicken', I wish I'd been there, Man, us Quileute's, _we_ know how to party. You should come to one of beach parties. Oh golly, they get pretty exciting," Jesse smiled sitting next to me.

"Oh golly?" I looked at him, laughing.

He shrugged with a wolfish grin on his face.

"Hey, I don't judge, I'm working on bringing the word 'Swell' back." I was still laughing.

We stayed up a little longer, them listening to stories of me and my friends back in Arizona; like the time we went bungee jumping, and when me and my friend Zeke had a Parkour race that was five miles long.

Eventually I felt like I was going to pass out, and then I did. I felt Jesse picking me up from the bed and rearranging me so I was sleeping in a normal position, with my head on the pillow and everything.

That night well…morning I guess, I dreamt of Jesse.

I dreamt of his smile.

His eyes.

His hot skin on mine.

His lips.

Him.

I woke up in an empty bedroom. Jesse and Seth were talking in hushed tones in the kitchen/dining area/living room of the hotel room.

I threw on a t-shirt I saw laying on the ground and walked out.

There were two couches, sitting on one were Jesse and Seth, on the other one was the Short haired brunette vampire I'd seen two nights ago at my house before I had to leave. And next to her was Alice.

"Alice!" I squealed and she giggled jumping up and hugging me.

"June, I brought you clothing!" She grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Please tell me you brought me _my_ clothes." I begged her.

She shook her head.

"Every day is a shopping opportunity." She flashed me an elfish grin and then ran over to the kitchen; she was next to me again before I could blink, tons of bags in her hands.

I groaned.

She pushed me into the bedroom throwing the bags in after me.

The bag full of shoes hit me in the head.

"Ow!" I called out to her, and I could hear them all chuckling.

I put on a pair of jean shorts and a white shirt with a zebra on it. A nice pair of black low tops and I reemerged, my hair had returned to its naturally frizzy and curly wild form.

I strutted back out, posing for Alice's sake and receiving applause before I plopped on the couch.

"So, why are you here?" I asked Alice, who glanced at the brunette.

"Alex, he uhm, well, he tricked us. And he figured out you weren't in California, we don't know where he is right now, and right now, going outside is maybe the worst possible thing you could do. We're scared that with all you're running around yesterday, he might've come here." The girl answered, "I'm Gwen, by the way."

M whole world came crashing down, he might be in Philly. He might trace my scent to my brother's house. He might hurt them.

I took in a shaky breathe, I felt Jesse's hand on my back.

"Did you guys come here just to tell me that? Or…?" My voice sounded my confident than intended.

"We're reinforcements. We keep watch; I have tabs on Alex's every move. There's three other vampire's with him. Newborns, but their strength is bigger than Emmett's. This man knows how to beat us. He's older than Carlisle, not even Jake can figure this out." Alice sighed, before her face went all stone like, she froze.

"What's happening to her!" I cried, jumping up and rushing to her side.

"She's having a vision!" Seth called, his eyes wide.

"A w-what?" I stuttered.

"Oh yeah, uhm, remember when I told you about The Cullen's being vampires? Well, some vampires have powers, and Alice can see the future." Jesse smiled weakly.

"Badass." I murmured, as Alice broke out of her trance.

"H-he's in Pittsburgh, we've got get the rest of them up here, now!" She screamed, pulling a tiny silver bobble from her pocket.

A phone.

She dialed a number faster than I could imagine and was screaming into a phone. I couldn't catch a single word. She snapped it shut.

"What did you see exactly, Al?" Gwen's honey colored eyes were huge, sick with fear.

"I saw," She swallowed nothing, "I saw him, he had the other three with them. He's moving fast, the others won't get here in time. He plans to attack by tomorrow. The other three want to kill June as much as he does. They don't seem to be as angry over the matter he is, but something else she's done…" She trailed off, a puzzled look over coming her face.

"Do you know who the other three are?" Jesse's tone was rushed, impatient almost.

"No," She answered quickly.

"How did Gwen come into this?" I interrupted.

"She was there the day Jesse got attacked. She was the one who told Jake what Alex intentions are." Seth answered for Alice.

"She's my great-great grandmother, too." Alice followed in a small voice, a faint smile on her lips, Gwen's hand reached out, and grabbed Alice's, squeezing it carefully.

I looked at them closely. They did look a lot alike. Aside from the fact Alice had inky black spikes, and Gwen had brown spikes that went past her shoulders. They had the same elfin features, and same exact small bodies. Like a dancers body, as Bella once said. And Alice did dance around a lot, just as a natural thing.

"Wait," Jesse said, his hand tensing around mine.

"I got it. You said the others can't get here in time before he plans to attack right? What if we gave June different trails? Like six or seven, so that we can confuse them, and stall enough so we have time for the rest of The Cullens to get here. Then, when they are here, Alex and said three newborns will have found the right path to June, so when they get here, we're ready and we take him. You'd have to keep tabs on him though, because if one of them gets on the right track, we can derail the track so he heads in the wrong way. We string him along, and then attack before he can." Jesse had a satisfied grin on his lips.

"Jesse, that's genius!" Alice beamed and whipped out her phone again, calling I assume one of the Cullens, telling them the new plan.

As soon as she was finished, she looked at me and gave me a stern look.

"June, this is what's going to happen, we're going to take your stuff, your pillow, your blankets, your shoes whatever, we're going to spread as many trails as we can with your scent. You are not to leave, mine, Jess's, Seth's, or Gwen's sights until Alex is done and gone. Alright? Don't pull a Bella and almost get yourself killed."

"Pull a Bella?" I asked, confused.

"Uhm, Bella didn't become a vampire until about three years ago. When she first moved here, Edward didn't want her to be a vampire. So one day, a very similar thing to this happened, and a tracker wanted to kill Bella. So, the tracker tricked Bella, convincing her that her mom was endangered, so Bella flew to Arizona and she almost got killed in a ballet studio, not too far from where you go to school." Alice answered, smiling brightly at me.

I remembered that.

"Oh, my gosh! That was you guys? Wow, small world! My friend cried over that for a week, she is still completely obsessed with dancing and that was the studio she went to since she was like able to walk. She had so many 'memories' there, apparently." I laughed.

"Alright," Alice started, already moving on. "Jesse, you're going with Seth, you two are taking June's tank top with the oil on it and her shorts. I want you to go to as many placed you can, just brush the clothes across things casually. Gwen, June and I are taking, June are taking her "sight-seeing" even though she probably knows this placed better than us. "

"Yeah, I do. We're seeing the love statue!" I cried, and Jess laughed, the rest of them looked at me strangely.

"It's a sculpture in Center City," I explained simply.

"Okay." Alice looked at me and Jesse weirdly, we were cracking up.

"Let's get going!" Seth said, trying to break us from our laughing fest.

I was about to agree, when my stomach growled viciously.

"Breakfast time!" Alice sang, and I adopted an appalled look on my face, my hand flying to my neck, looking wide eyed at her.

Jesse and Seth howled with laughter.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Breakfast time, for June. And the mutts." She grinned at Jess and Seth.

"As I quote from the great words of Steve, 'let's go swallow food!'" Seth yelled, standing up in a majestic kind of pose.

We went down to the breakfast buffet, Jesse and Seth eating enough for seven pregnant women, possibly that were carrying twins.

I ate my eggs and turkey bacon whole heartedly. Seth had gone for thirds, after inhaling his first plate stacked with everything they were serving.

Alice and Gwen had stayed in the room, gathering my stuff up.

I feel so violated.

We met them in the lobby, and broke there. Gwen and Alice handed Jess and Seth my clothes and then Alice and Gwen pulled me away.

First we went to the love statue; I loved it in Center City so much.

The Love Statue was the word love, in 3D. The 'L' and the 'O' in love were stacked on top of the 'V' and the 'E.'

They were read, it was so pretty, and it was right near the fountain.

They had me lean up against the statue, and walk everywhere. Brushing my hands against stuff, and _accidently_ bumping into people.

It was a long afternoon, and they gave me a treat and let us eat lunch at Pat's. The best Cheese steaks ever!

Alice offered to pay, which was super sweet of her, and as we got up to leave, I caught the deathly pale skinned man sitting at the counter.

He laughed and winked at me.

How I noticed him?  
His rugged good looks.

Pale blonde hair.

And disgusting red eyes.


	16. Ranked

_He thinks_

_That we're finished_

_He thinks _

_That we're done_

_He thinks _

_That it's over_

_His battle is won_

_He thinks_

_That we're finished_

_But we aren't through_

_~Ron Weasley played by Joey Richter from:_

_A Very Potter Musical the Sequel_

_~June~_

His laugh filled my brain over and over, making me ignore whatever Alice was talking to me about as we walked back into the hotel room.

I was waiting until I knew we were for sure safe from his hearing when I'd tell her.

"Alice," I tugged on her sleeve, her face clouding over in worry when she saw my expression.

"What happened?" She said her words carefully.

"I saw him, in Pat's. He was at the counter!" I responded, trying not to have a heart attack from pure fear.

"I thought I smelled something funny!" Gwen cried, "I thought it was just the grease from the vats,"

"Oh, my god! He's working even faster, Jesse and Seth better show up at that doo-.." She was interrupted by a small black lab launching its self at her.

She shrieked and I cracked up, pulling Shad off of her.

"They better be here soon," She continued, "The others will be here soon; we can't do anything but wait from this point."

We talked for a few more minutes when Jesse and Seth strolled in.

"Yo'." Seth nodded to us all before going and tearing through the mini fridge.

"June saw Alex," Gwen stated simply.

"What?" Jesse's face turned to a deer in the headlights expression.

"We went to Pat's because June was starving her face off and June saw him as we were leaving, we must not have sensed him because of the strong smell of grease and cigarette smoke." Alice explained, she fell onto the couch, her expression shocked, as if she could never forget this.

"So he's working even fast than we'd thought he would?" Jesse asked, sitting next to Alice and patting her shoulder gently, she cringed from his hot skin.

"When will the rest of them be here?" Seth walked into the room, swallowing whatever it was he'd shoved down his throat.

"They're coming tonight, let's just hope the trails worked and stalls him, he is smart enough o have known not to follow us," Gwen said, as if she were thinking over it.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm bored," I fell onto the couch, staring at the plasma TV in the room. It's dark screen taunting me.

"I wonder if…" I let my sentence drift off as a scrambled over to the table the TV was sitting on. I opened up the cabinet and grinned when I saw it.

"Who wants to play Xbox?" I asked, still grinning, holding up the two controllers.

"Me!" Seth cried grabbing one from my hand.

We set up the Xbox and ordered Call of Duty 5.

I beat him easily and double play. I turned around to see Jesse staring slack jawed at me.

"What's up with your face, dude?" I asked him, turning back to the screen. Seth wanted a rematch.

"You're like amazing at Call of Duty!" He exclaimed as Seth and I started up another level.

"I'm ranked," I shrugged and killed a couple of the zombie Nazi's that was coming at me on the screen.

"Nationally?" I could hear the shock in his voice.

"No, mentally! Yes, Nationally, Jess. Don't act so surprised." I laughed and killed Seth's man, ending the round easily.

"Damn, girl. You got skills!" Seth grinned at me.

I shrugged again, "I'm second best."

"Whoa, Second!" Jesse half yelled, his eyes looked like they'd pop out of his head.

I nodded.

"This guy contacted me a few weeks back and told me he was number three in the world, and that my stats and ranks were even better than his. So I googled him, and he was legit. So this guy and I had a faceoff and I beat him. And like Call of Duty HQ or whatever had tapped into our Xbox live signal and watched the game, then announced me second best in the world. It was pretty cool." I beamed proudly.

"What's your tag name?" Seth asked, both of them clearly not able to believe this.

"Laxattack66." I said coolly.

"I've played you before!" Jesse cried, jumping up.

"You have?" Now I was confused.

"Yeah! You were really good!"

"When?" My brow furrowed.

"Last year, my tag name is wolverine37." He chuckled.

"I remember you! Oh my god, you really tough to beat! But I still won, I remember you because I thought you had one of the most badass tag names ever. And my lucky number was in it." I laughed.

"I was tough to beat? I didn't stand a chance against you!" He laughed.

"Well. I guess life can be peculiar sometimes."I grinned and threw the other game controller to Jesse.

We battled out thirty four times, he never beat me.

It was around ten at night when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Gwen sang, getting up from the dining room table where she and Alice had been sketching outfits.

"Housekeeping," A high pitched voice, that was very familiar, sang.

Gwen opened the door and there stood Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Bella, and Nessie.

Emmett strolled in casually.

"The rest of them are down in the lobby getting more rooms for us." Bella explained with a tight smile.

"Well come on in!" I called to them and Jasper and Emmett came over to see what we were doing on the floor.

"Whatcha doing?" Emmett asked, sprawling his massive form on the couch.

"Having clan meetings and planning Hillary Clinton's death on Xbox live." I grinned.

Everyone cracked up.

"What?" I responded with big eyes, looking at Jesse.

"Nothing," He chuckled.

"Emmett, guess what?" Seth stage-whispered to Emmett.

"What!" He stage whispered back.

"June is ranked in Cod!"

"What?" His jaw dropped. I rolled my eyes.

"Number two, baby," I grinned, and Jasper stared at me.

"Isn't the second best player in the world's tag name like lacrosse something?" Jasper looked at me.

"Laxattack66." I answered.

"Yeah!" Jasper exclaimed recognition hitting his face.

"People, Get, In, Here, Now!" Alice screeched from the living room area.

We all dropped whatever it was we were holding and made a bee line for the living room area, all of the Cullens, and boys from the rez were here, minus Brady and Paul.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously, I felt Jesse's arm wind around my waist.

"There's another one with him, this one is older and wiser, like Alex. Alex is creating a mini army of newborns like Victoria had. He's training the newborns. One of them has a power. He can teleport?" It sounded more like Alice was asking herself more than us, "There are only six of them, but they know how to beat us, he might be calling in as many reinforcements as he can. He really wants June to die."

Jesse's arm tensed around my waist, and I looked up at him, his face was clouded over with worry. I leaned against him.

"What can we do?" Edward asked, leaning on the table, his knuckles white.

"We can wait, or we can attack now," A blonde haired man said, I hadn't noticed him standing behind Emmett.

"Carlisle, if we attack now he might be expecting it, and then get away before it, we literally cannot move forward from this point! We have to wait for him to make a move." Jake responded, looking at him.

The man named Carlisle shrugged and crossed his arms, a concentrated look overcoming his face. I sighed and sucked in my breath.

"Does he know about Alice and her premonitions?" Seth piped up; I could hear the curiosity dripping from his voice.

"I don't think so," Jasper responded, not looking up from the table.

Alice face made that weird expression and she gasped, "Get me a pencil and paper."

Jasper suddenly was holding the items in his hands and he put them in front of her, she grabbed the pencil and started drawing at a rapid speed, my eyes could hardly keep up with her movement.

I blinked and she was done, everyone crowded around trying to see the picture, but Jasper pushed all of us back, and then passed it around.

When I finally got to see it, my voice got caught in my throat. In the picture were five people.

One of them was the man I'd seen in my dreams, and at Pat's.

One of them was a total stranger.

The other three, I knew them better than anyone else.

"I know them." I choked.

_Alex:_

The three idiots I'd found on the street were talking about something obviously stupid and not paying attention.

"You idiots! Listen to me now! If you don't want the stupid girl dead, then leave now!" I shouted at them, and they all froze, nodding.

"Her name is June," One of them told me, with a steely gaze.

"I don't give a shit about what her name is, Moron, I just want her dead." I snapped and he flinched.

"We don't want her _dead._ We just want her gone." Another one of them told me, "I don't like the idea of killing, unless her blood is incredibly appetizing." He licked his lips.

"Shut up, you imbecile." Cameron hissed at him. At least I had one vampire with some sort of brains here.

I wished these idiots would stop fooling around and start listening. We need to take the girl down; I need to have my revenge of my beloved Nichole.

I growled angrily and the three idiots stopped their clamoring.

"We need to move fast, the old ones aren't as fast, or strong as you three, and definitely not as smart as I. And with Cameron's ability to block other vampire's powers, we are unbeatable. You three are the brawn of this project; you mentioned in your past life you played football? Well, I need you three to imagine that this is a football game, and you won't take no for an answer. Everyone is your enemy; you can't trust a soul, the object, not to score a touchdown, but to kill the girl." Cameron told them confidently.

I nodded, a smirk overcoming my face.

They all nodded like maggots in the army.

I laughed, and Cameron laughed with me, we sounded like mad scientists.

"So what happens after we kill her?" The one with short brown hair asked.

"I don't care where you three go; I'll just be satisfied with my revenge." I grinned widely.

"Why do you want revenge on her so much?" Another one asked.

"This is not time to ask me questions!" I yelled and left the room briskly.

Cameron followed.

"What are we gonna do with those idiots?" He asked me, his red eyes large.

"I don't know, they just don't seem to want this as much as they say they do, we need to move in soon, or else they'll have relocated, or else they'll have found us and put us to an end. We need more newborns." I replied, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"We can't waist any more time with changing more of these insufferable idiots. We need to make our move now, I saw her today, in center city. She was with a small black haired girl. But, I've found out she also spends time with the two wolves. This one and she are particularly close." He held up a picture of the girl kissing with a tall boy with short black hair. The angle was good and I could see his face. He had the strangest gold eyes like the vampires. But apparently he was a wolf.

The brown haired one charged into the room, probably having heard our conversation and tore the picture from his hand.

"This," He jabbed his finger at the boy, "Is why I want her gone, she said no because of him!"

"James, calm down," One of the other idiots said from the door.

**HELLO PEOPLE!**

**Sorry for taking a break from writing, but I had to go on a mini vacay. Well, I didn't, but my imagination did. I'm soooo sorry. And I've been getting death threats from a certain Eliza Jane Black.**

**Sorry this chapter is so short. But I hate really bad writers block and I just haven't had the stamina to write. I've got a lot of shit riding right now. College Orientation is a bitch, and it's just been rough. I'll try to update more though! And if you want a sneak peak to see how June and Jess finally end up, check out my new story, I Love To Hate You, as I've said before, it's a Brady/OC fanfic.**

**And the quote at the beginning of this story is from this musical that was posted on youtube in different clips about Harry Potter, it is so funny. You guys have GOT to go watch it. It's called A Very Potter Musical. Draco is played by a girl and you just die laughing at it. Ron is the best.**

**Please Review!**

**Please!**

**Peace, Love, T-Pain,**

**Maddie**


	17. Dreams

I used to be able

To tell when it was a dream,

But it so real looking

That I'm not sure anymore.

~Bella, Breaking Dawn.

_Alice:_

"So you're saying that you've had dreams about Alex before? He's reached you in your dreams?" My trill voice shot out of my throat, curiosity and anger boiling inside of me.

"June, why didn't you tell us!" Edward cried, pinching the bridge of his nose, Bella patted his shoulders soothingly.

I felt Jasper's strong arm around my waist, and a sudden wave of calmness settles over me. I could feel the tension ease in the room. I looked at Jasper giving him a _'Really, Dude?'_ kind of look.

"Well, I thought it was just nightmares, how was I supposed to know that vampires and wolves are legit things!" She responded; I could see Jasper's calm waves took no effect on her.

"Guys, we should relax on the whole situation, I mean, come on, how was she supposed to know this stuff was for real? She probably assumed the Quileute legends had influenced her nightmares. I just don't get how this guy was able to reach her through her dreams." Jesse had defended her yet again, damn wolf and stupid love! I mean, don't get me wrong, I love June just as much as anyone else around here, but we need answers and we're not getting them.

I buried my head in my hands, letting out a huge sigh.

Jasper's arm pulled me closer to him; I leaned against his chest, inhaling the smell of home and him. I looked up at his golden eyes that always have the answers. His shaggy blonde mop of hair was all messy, and he was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and jeans. I could kill him.

I, on the other hand, was wearing a very sophisticated blue and grey Juicy Couture dress, with knee high boots, and other accessories. I looked back over at June, who looked as if she were ready to pass out, she was that tired.

I sighed again.

"June, go to sleep, we'll all talk again in the morning." Jasper said in a strong voice, I guess he'd seen her tiredness too, and sensed my stress.

I stood up as she did and pranced over, placing a kiss on her cheek. She laughed and I giggled, "I put some pajamas in your room, and someone has to stay with her tonight, there is no way she is getting out of anyone's sight until this whole thing is over."

Automatically I could see Jesse's head shooting up, as in he would do it.

"Jess, I don't know, maybe one of the girls should stay with her, just for PG reasons." Jake told him carefully, and Jesse fell back, his expression falling with him.

"Ness and I will stay with her tonight, because Edward might die if Bella doesn't stay with him and I do NOT need to hear Rose whine about how much she misses Em." I offered with a bright smile. I'd stay up all night, nothing could get by me, and Ness could be the other one, just so June and I don't get bored out of our minds.

"So it's settled; everyone off to your rooms." As it was said, everyone stood up; leaving for the rooms they'd been given.

Jesse gave June one last hug, and she made him pull back after a moment, saying, "I'm tired. Go away." That which made me laugh; I felt Jasper's cool arms around my waist, picking me up off my feet, making me shriek slightly.

"Alice, chill." He chuckled, his wide toothy grin right in my eyes.

I slipped out of his tight hold and stood in front of him, my hands on my hips.

"Go. Now. June needs sleep, and I need to figure out what we're doing next." I told him sternly and he put his hands up in defeat, before walking straight out of the room. I glanced over at Nessie, who was helping June toward the bedroom, she had a look of exhaustion over her face, and a slight stagger to her walk.

I sighed and walked over to her, supporting her on the other side, basically carrying her to the bed. We tucked her in like good supportive mothers and she was out within moments. Nessie yawned and crawled into the other bed. I rolled my eyes and soon enough, she was asleep.

I sat there for hours, thinking over what we should do with the whole Alex ordeal. It was around two in the morning when I heard a voice.

At first, I was looking around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from, and my eyes landed on June, who as of that moment, started thrashing around in her bed. Her face was pained, and worried, her arms flailing out in front of her as if she were trying to stop someone from getting close to her.

I jumped up, and shook her carefully saying in a worried tone, "June? June! June, get up!"

She jolted up, her hand rubbing her eyes.

"June, are you alright? You started talking and then moving around a lot, you had on a scared expression." I told her, biting my lip.

Her arms flew around me, "Alice, it was him again, but James was there, and then he- he," She stuttered, "He started to take my clothing off…" She stopped, tearless sobs, coming from her throat as I hugged her close.

"Shh, Shh, its ok, June." I patted her back gently, I could feel a tear drop onto my shirt, but I ignored it.

"Alice, I've noticed something, each time he'd reach me through my dreams, was when I'd be sleeping alone. The one night he hadn't, I'd been with Jesse…" She trailed off, a mix of confusion and anger falling over her face.

"Since he can reach you through your dreams, do you think it's only when you're not with Jesse?" I asked her in a small voice.

So, Alex could reach her through her dreams, but whenever Jesse was with her, he couldn't. Was it because Jesse is a wolf and could kill him? Jesse blocked his power, because of A. The wolf gene; or B. Because he was technically rendered as her protector.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" I offered and she shook her head violently, I saw another tear escape her eye.

"I have an idea, stay there," I warned her and she nodded, drawing her knees to her chest and hugging them.

I ran out of the room and down the hall to the wolf room, as I decided to call it, it was where the boys from the pack were staying, only three of them had come here from La Push, but they were just massive forms of beings.

I knocked twice on the door, and after no reply, I rolled my eyes, and judo-kicked the door, having it swing open easily. I smiled and made my way in, where a very flustered looking Jake was sitting up, rubbing his eyes, a yawn coming from his lips.

"Is Ness okay?" He asked urgently when he saw me, assuming I'd awoken him for her. "She's fine, where is Jesse?"

Jake pointed to the massive sleeping form across the room, near the air vent. I sighed and walked over to him, crouching down and shaking him lightly. He opened one eye and then sprang up when he saw who I was.

"What's the matter?" His eyes were huge with fright, everything that could be wrong with June flashing through him mind, I could tell.

"I need you to come with me," I said in a small voice, I grabbed his large hand, and it was really big in comparison to mine, and led him back to our room.

His heart was beating quickly; I could hear it, and every other noise in the hotel.

Finally we reached our room, and I pulled him to where June was still in the exact same position I'd left her, except more tears streaming from her eyes.

Jesse ran over to her, automatically scooping her in his arms. She curled into his chest, her sobs muffled by him. I suppressed an "Aww," that was dying to escape my lips.

They looked so cute together, and the way he was so gentle around her made me want to cry, if I could. I suddenly was longing for Jasper to be there, to feel his cold, skin on mine.

Before I knew it, literally seconds after I'd thought of it, Jasper had his arms around me, a smile on his face.

"Edward told me," He whispered, his cool, cold lips pressing against mine. I couldn't help but grin, my fingers reaching up and tussling his blonde hair.

_June:_

_I was back in the meadow, I looked down, but this time I was wearing jeans, and a tight fitting black t-shirt. I was barefoot, and I ran my fingers through my long, golden mane. It was silky smooth. I looked around at the beautiful meadow. I couldn't help but run my fingers over the long, plush, green grass. I smiled, before I heard the footsteps. My head shot up, and my eyes landed on _him.

"_Why, hello, June," He beamed, and I glared at him._

"_What do you want from me?" I hissed, more venom in my tone than I'd realized._

"_My, my, June, was that necessary? I'm sure you wouldn't want to insult me." He was grinning, his pearly white teeth gleaming in the moonlight._

"_Why do you want to kill me so much? What has driven you to that point?" I asked him angrily._

"_Well, one of your dear friends, Seth, I believe, killed my darling Nicole. I want my revenge, and it seems as if you are the easiest target, killing a wolf would not only be hard, but it would hurt his pack. But killing a mere human, well, that is much simpler." He had his hands behind his back._

"_Don't you recognize that I'm important to the pack? As well the Cullens? You've got more against you, and the odds are you will lose. I may be human, but I am an imprint, and killing an imprint would only make them angrier." I sent my best death glare at him._

"_June, I can sense your hostility, but I think I know someone who could make you calmer," His lips formed into a smirk and he slowly disappeared._

_I sighed and laid down; I closed my eyes, taking in a slow, deep breath, when all of a sudden I felt someone's hands on me. I knew it wasn't Jesse, because he has hot and large hands, that felt smooth on my skin, but the hands sliding over me were cold, ridged, and small. I opened my eyes and saw James, leaning over me._

_I screamed, and he pinned me down, I tried to push him off of me, as his hand slid up my shirt, taking it off of me. I yelped and kicked and everything. For the first time ever, James was stronger than me._

_I continued to try and push him off, but he kept murmuring sweet nothings as he pulled me closer, he was on top of me, and I screamed louder._

"_June," He whispered, but instead of his course, low voice I was so used to hearing, I heard a high pitched, bubbly voice, and something was shaking me._

"June! June, get up!" The high pitched voice commanded, and I bolted upright, out of my sleep. I was looking straight at Alice, and she had the most terrified expression on her face.

"June, are you alright? You started talking and then moving around a lot, you had on a scared face," She biting lip, her worried expression still there.

I hugged her tightly; relieved to be seeing someone who I knew wouldn't hurt me. "Alice, it was him again, but James was there, and then he- he," I stuttered, "He started to take my clothing off…" I broke out into loud sobs, and Alice patted my back, saying something, but I didn't hear her, I was so scared I could barely hear anything except Alex's voice over and over again.

"Alice, I've noticed something, each time he'd reached me through my dreams, I'd been alone. The one night he hadn't, I'd been with Jesse." I whispered; I could feel my eyes getting bigger.

"Since he can reach you through your dreams, do you think it's only when you're not with Jesse?" Alice asked in a small voice.

Alice bit her lip, her tiny features twist into an expression as if she were giving something a lot of thought.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" She offered me, and I shook my head as soon as the words were out of her mouth, I did not want to have any of those dreams again.

"I have an idea, stay there," She told me, and I nodded, hugging my knees to my chest, as she sprinted out of the room.

I glanced over at Nessie, who was dead asleep, probably having a great dream about Jake or something that was good. I was envious of that, and James' face flashed through my mind again, his blood red eyes making tears form in mine.

Seconds later, Alice reappeared in the room, Jesse in tow.

He took one glance at me and scooped me up in his arms, my head curled into his chest and the tears started coming. It was the first time I'd cried since I was eight, but I didn't care, I was just terrified.

Jesse held me close, his lips on my hair. He tilted my head up towards his, a frown plastered on his face.

I squeezed my eyes shut and rested my head on his shoulder, as he rearranged us so he was sitting on the bed, and I was on his lap.

I just couldn't stop the tears, they were streaming down my face, and it felt as if they'd never stop.

His hot skin on my cheek felt so good, and it was then that I noticed he was wearing only basketball shorts, that clung _very _low on his hips.

I sighed and I don't know when, but soon enough, I passed out in his arms, his hand stroking my hair, Jesse just seemed to make everything better.

When I awoke, I was sprawled across Jesse's chest; my head nestled between his neck and his shoulder, my legs straddling his waist.

He was breathing slowly and steadily, one of his hands was on the small of my back, his other one was laying at his side.

I didn't want to get up, but the lines of sunlight streaming through the blinds, which were closed, kinda told me I should. My eyes flashed over to the other bed, that Nessie was still in, but there was someone else there, someone VERY large.

Jacob.

I couldn't help but feel the disgust roll through me again, I mean, she was so young! She could NOT have been over 16, and she was sleeping in the same bed as my 20 or so year old brother! Nasty.

Then I remembered what Jesse had told me about that thing, uh, imprinting, I think. And Jake had imprinted on Nessie. But, still, I mean even if they were meant to be, it was a little bit weird.

I rolled off of Jesse, and he woke up instantly.

"June?" He whispered, looking over at me. I noticed how cute he was when he first woke up, the way his hair was all messy in his eyes, and his eyes were half closed. He yawned, stretching out his arms and backs, and that's when I noticed he had a full on eight pack.

_Damn._

"Yeah?" I finally responded, yawning myself, my hand covering my mouth, a habit I'd picked up a while ago.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his eyes already worried. Flashes of last night's dreams, before Jesse had been brought here, reeled through my head, making me shiver.

"Better, now." I smiled and he smiled back, before getting off the bed and looking over at Jake and Ness, he rolled his eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh a little bit, as I slid out of the bed as well and walked out of the bedroom.

Alice and Jasper were seated on the couch, watching a movie on the flat screen. This is a really nice hotel room.

"I had another vision last night," Alice said, as if it were totally normal, which freaked me out a bit.

"What happened?" Jesse asked, freezing in mid step.

"We weren't in Philadelphia anymore, no, it was too hot for Philadelphia at this time of year. We were in a gym? June was there, and she was on a treadmill, running, and so was Alex. But he wasn't on a treadmill; he was standing over near the weights watching her..."

"Wait," I said, cutting in on her sentence, "Describe the gym I was at, were the walls, blue and white striped?" I gulped.

"Yes, how did you know?" Alice looked up at me, terrified.

"That's my school's gym," I heard the words come out of my throat, but I was begging I hadn't said them.

_Hey there kids._

_I know, I haven't updated in a while, but I had stuff to do in real life._

_If you want to know more about June, on my profile, I have a survey I did on my OC's and one is for June. And I've added pictures of what my OC's look like. In case you get confused, I chose Blake Lively for June just because I feel Blake has the same carefree, yet sophisticated look as June is supposed to._

_And Steve and Shane's pics are my friends in real life who were so awesome to let me use pics of them! Thank you, Guys! (That's to Sam and Shane for being Epic!)_

_I STILL NEED A BETA PEOPLE!_

_Seriously, help me._

_Peace, Love, Eminem,_

_Maddie_


End file.
